Caminos Opuestos
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Semi-Au Lena y Kara se conocen de pequeñas, ambas conviven en una nave espacial luego de la destrucción de sus planetas. Terminarán separándose para volverse a reencontrar después. Ahora Kara es la heroina de National City, y Lena es atrapada por la DEO mientras huía del proyecto Cadmus. Juntas descubrirán que no se puede olvidar con facilidad a quien forma parte de tu corazón.
1. Donde todo inició

**Caminos Opuestos**

 _"Íbamos por carriles completamente opuestos, pero chocamos..."_

 **Prólogo**

 _Donde todo inició_

 _15 años antes_

Kara se quedó esperándola sentada delante de la ventana de la enorme nave Kriptoniana. Afuera se observaban distintas constelaciones, pero a la rubia no le interesaba, esa hermosa vista era solo el punto de reunión no el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar. La pequeña de ocho años frotó sus manos sobre su pijama y tamborileó luego con sus dedos sobre la tela.

Lena debía haber llegado hace diez minutos, pero no lo habia hecho. La niña no se enojó, pensó que algo habría retrasado a la chica que consideraba su mejor amiga. Aquella con la cual reía y a la cual amaba como solo un niño es capaz de amar.

Fue en ese momento cuando se encendieron las alarmas de fuego. La luz roja inundó la enorme nave y la pequeña Kara se levantó tambaleándose a causa del miedo y la incertidumbre. Su padre siempre le habia dicho que debía correr a la parte alta del lugar si aquella luz se encendía y así lo hizo.

Corrió encontrándose con su madre en el camino. Alura la abrazó al ver el miedo en el rostro de su pequeña rubia y la alzó en brazos para seguir moviéndose entre el tumulto de personas. Las alarmas siguieron sonando en todo momento, la pequeña kara escondió el rostro en el cuello de su madre y algunas lágrimas de miedo se le escaparon.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jor-El?- preguntó Alura llegando a donde el hombre.

Kara saltó a los brazos de su padre. Zor-El estaba delante de un panel golpeando unos botones cuando la pequeña se abalanzó en su dirección. La abrazó sin problemas y besó su frente antes de seguir con lo que hacia.

La pequeña rubia no entendía, pero sabía que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Su cerebro atrapaba toda la información que escuchaba. Hablaban de un fuego en la parte izquierda del arca y sobre tener que soltar una parte de la nave para impedir la difusión del mismo.

Todo acabó tan rápido como empezó. Las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio. Kara se acercó a la ventana del lado derecho apoyando sus manitas en el cristal. Sus ojos azules comtemplaron como aquella parte del arca caía vertiginosamente en dirección desconocida.

La imagen quedó gravada a fuego en sus retinas. Mas aún cuando, pasadas unas horas, corrió en dirección al cuarto de Lena y la encontró vacía. Volvió a donde su madre y le preguntó por la morena, pero Alura guardó silencio.

-¿Y Len?- le preguntó a su padre, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Preguntó y preguntó por su mejor amiga cada día. Hasta que su pequeña mente pareció comprender lo que había pasado y la imagen de aquella parte del arca precipitándose en el espacio le golpeó con fuerza. ¿Hacía donde se dirigía aquel trozo de nave?

-¿Lena estaba con los que cayeron?- le preguntó a su madre una semana luego del incidente. Sus ojos azules estaban entristecidos y su rostro había perdido su brillo.

-Lo siento, cariño. Se cerró la puerta que conectaba ambas partes de la nave. Pero Lena está aquí en tu corazón, amor. - intentó consolarle su madre, pero la rubia de todas formas rompió en llanto mientras la abrazaba.

Lloraba porque había perdido a su mejor amiga. Había perdido a su Lena y jamás volvería a verla. Lloró como solo un corazón inocente podría hacerlo y luego se prometió que aunque pasase el tiempo no olvidaría a su morena de preciosos ojos verdes.

Lena había estado ahí desde que tenía uso de memoria. La morena tenia un año menos que Kara. Desee que la rubia tenia uso de memoria eran mejores amigas. En la nave no habían muchos niños, pero tampoco le hacían falta.

En las mañana la rubia se sentaba en su cama a estudiar los libros que su madre le traía. Pasaba minutos con la mirada perdida, recordando los días en los cuales se sentaba con la ojiverde a leerle o a escucharle. Llegada la tarde, Kara se arrastraba hasta la ventana donde solían reunirse y observaba el espacio en silencio. Lágrimas caían de vez en cuando por sus ojos y ella las dejaba golpear el suelo.

Cada día que pasaba la imagen de Lena se iba distorcionando. Con los años solo podía decir que la chica tenia el cabello muy oscuro y ojos verdes como la kriptonita que había visto en libros. Aun con el paso del tiempo, Kara cumplió su promesa, nunca olvidó a la ojiverde. Lena-El siempre guardaría un lugar especial en el fondo de su corazón.

Pasaron 12 años largos años en los cuales la rubia de ojos azules aprendió del funcionamiento de la nave y de la historia que había unido a los kriptonianos y Urianos en esa nave. Eran dos especies que se complementaban, los urianos habían llegado a Kripton luego de que Urano fuese atacado por bombas nucleares que le hicieron explorar. Lamentablemente, años luego, fue el turno de Kripton.

-Que extraño..- susurró Kara observando la luz naranja que parpadeaba con insistencia en el panel de seguridad de la nave. Se acercó de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cargados de curiosidad. Nunca antes el botón se habia encendido, por lo menos no delante de sus ojos.

La rubia se dirigió a la pequeña cabina que separaba los controles en la camara de seguridad de los tanques de diferentes gases y liquidos. Se detuvo a observarlos dirante algunos minutos, comprobando sus niveles. Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente: quedaba muy poco Nitrogeno y Oxigeno.

-No puede ser...- susurró la rubia girándose para observar la luz que parpadeaba. Se estaban quedando sin aire. Nerviosa se internó mas en la cabina intentando comprobar que no tenia otra reserva. No había nada: solo tanques vacíos que habían sido dejados en el olvido.

Kara abandonó la sala de control dirigiéndose hacia la oficina que su padre solía utilizar. Zor-El solía pasar allí gran parte del tiempo así que la rubia estaba convencida de que le encontraría allí. Estaba por golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió un poco ante el toque de su mano. Escuchó voces del otro lado y guardó silencio escuchando con atención.

-¡Esta pasando otra vez!- decía Zor-El levantándose de su asiento y dando la vuelta para no mirar a su hermano.

-Estamos preparando una pequeña nave para enviar a alguien a una Tierra que esta a solo dos años luz. El viaje tomaría solo un mes. Si la nave logra aterrizar podríamos haber hallado la solución.- intentó calmarle Jor-El.

-¿Quién se arriesgaría a algo así? No podemos obligar a nadie.- debatió Zor

-Lo haremos al azar.- respondió el otro.

-No puedo cargar con la muerte de mas nadie. Ya hemos asesinado demasiados.- susurró Zor-El dejándose caer en su silla. Los ojos de Kara se abrieron enormemente.

-No somos asesinos. Eso no fue nuestra culpa.- murmuró Jor.

-Si fue nuestra culpa. Teníamos aire suficiente para aterrizar en tierra 12 y preferimos deshacerlos de los Urianos. - debatió Zor-El y Kara sintió un apretón en su pecho.

En su cabeza la historia del fuego se iba desvaneciendo. Porque nunca hubo un fuego. No se desprendieron de la otra parte de la nave porque no hubiese otra alternativa. Lo habían decidido premeditadamente. Habían decidido quien merecía morir y quien no.

-Mi hijo murió ese día, Zor-El. No solo murieron Urianos.- le contradijo Jor-El.

-¡Tu hijo no debía estar en esa área de la nave! Eso simplemente fue un accidente.- habló Zor.

Kara no pudo seguir escuchando, empujó la puerta dejándose ver. Su padre le miró sorprendido y su tío guardó silencio. Ambos hombres sabían que la rubia había sufrido mucho por el accidente de hace años, pero no pensaron que podría afectarle enormemente. Era solo una niña, debía haberlo olvidado.

-¿Decidiste deshacerte de ellos?- interrogó Kara.

-Pequeña...- comenzó a decir Zor-El.

-Lo hiciste.- afirmó la ojiazul con vidriosos.

-No había aire para todos...- comenzó a decir Jor-El.

-Nos estamos quedando sin aire de nuevo. Solo durará unos cuatro meses.- susurró la rubia.

-Lo sabemos...- respondió Jor-El.

-Voy a ir en la nave.- interrumpió Kara.

-De ninguna manera.- habló Zor-El poniéndose de pie.

-Te odiaré eternamente si no me dejas hacerlo.- le advirtió Kara, su padre guardó silencio. Su hija era mayor de edad y si se ofrecía a la misión, aun con la posibilidad de morir, no podía impedirle ir.

-Kara, es peligroso...- susurró Zor-El.

-Era peligroso soltar aquella parte de la nave hace años. No, cierto, no era peligroso, era una muerte segura.- comentó la rubia dolida.

-No estamos orgullosos de ello.- explicó Zor, y Kara no estaba segura de ello. Dolía que muchos murieran porque su familia había decidido que los Kriptonianos valían mas que los Urinianos. La rubia era un poco egoísta, quizás si hubiese podido salvar a su primo y a Lena: vería el sacrificio como algo menos malo. ¿Quién la culpaba? La mayoría somos egoístas.

No hubo nadie que convenciese a Kara de no subir a la capsula. Dos días después: se despidió de sus padres, su madre lloró pidiendole que no lo hiciese. Aun asi, ella abandonó la nave en la capsula que la dirigiría a un planeta extraño. No había seguridad de llegada: pero la ojiazul lo había asimilado. Lo que la rubia no sabía era que su capsula aterrizaría en tierra al mismo tiempo que la nave en el espacio entraba a un agujero negro.

La Kriptoniana tardaría en entender que en ocasiones lo que creemos completamente perdido, puede volver a aparecer. Que las cosas no siempre son como parecen. Que la vida está llena de mentiras blancas y de grandes sorpresas. Y que los caminos opuestos tienen estaciones comunes.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Caminos Opuestos**

 _"Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades."_

(J.K Rowling)

 **Capítulo 1**

Tiempo Presente

 _Siempre debes terminar tu trabajo._ Era la primera regla que le habían enseñado entre las paredes de Cadmus. Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos a medida que caminaba por el extenso pasillo de paredes metálicas. El blazer negro que se había colocado aquella mañana le resguardaba ligeramente del frío, pero le incomodaba ahora que le habían esposado las manos en la parte trasera de su espalda. Los dos hombres a sus costados le empujaron cuando ella se detuvo a observar la puerta gris con el símbolo de la organización en el centro.

Lena Luthor había observado aquella puerta en tantas ocasiones a lo largo de toda su vida. _Los extranjeros no son como nosotros: deben ser exterminados._ La ojiverde cerró los ojos, las palabras de su maestra resonando en sus oídos. Aquella frase se había repetido continuamente desde que recordaba. La morena podría haber refutado aquello si hubiese tenido el conocimiento adecuado para hacerlo: ahora lo tenía, pero no serviría de nada.

La puerta se abrió y los hombres la empujaron dentro. El lugar era un espacio abierto, un laboratorio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Específicamente, el laboratorio de Cadmus: el lugar donde se habia desarrollado como científica, donde aprendió a amar la vida humana y a odiar todo aquello que rompiese los modelos conocidos de física o química.

-Nos volvemos a ver, querida.- escuchó la voz de Lilian, inmediatamente la ojiverde irguió su postura. Su entrenadora, madre adoptiva desgraciadamente, entró por la puerta opuesta portando aquellos guantes azules que en múltiples ocasiones la morena había visto manchados de sangre.

Lena no respondió palabra alguna ante el saludo. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar que hace un año no tenía la oportunidad de observar. Un largo año en el cual todos sus conocimientos y conclusiones sobre los extranjeros habían sido puestas a pruebas. Ella no era la misma mujer que huyó de Cadmus hace un año, ella había aprendido que los alienígenas que vivían fuera de las paredes del enorme imperio no eran como le habían dicho. Al final...ella también era alienígena y no era diferente a los humanos.

-¿Te divertiste jugando a salvar al mundo, Lena?- interrogó Lilian cruzándose de brazos junto a una larga mesa gris brillante, todo estaba previamente acomodado y Lena sabía que alguien iba a ser sometido a una horrible operación en ese momento. No hacía falta tener una alta capacidad intelectual para deducir que, nuevamente, sería su cuerpo el que estaría sobre aquella mesa en algunos segundos y sus gritos los que inundarían la sala de operaciones de Cadmus.

La vida era injusta en ocasiones. Los buenos siempre terminan pasándola mal. _Aunque no me considero buena._ Delante de los ojos de la morocha pasaron las imágenes de todos aquellos a los cuales "operaron" delante de sus ojos mientras ella tomaba anotaciones. Recordaba sus gritos de dolor, las suplicas por un calmante: _en Cadmus no se aplicaban anestesias_. Se recordó a si misma siendo sujetada...pero no recordaba el dolor porque a ella si la anestesiaban antes de estudiarla: nunca supo porqué la estudiaban hasta ahora.

-Ellos van a matarte. Van a encontrar este sitio y destruirán todo lo que has hecho.- le advirtió Lena con rostro estoico, si sufriría el peor de sus temores lo haría con la cabeza en alto y recordándole a la mujer delante de ella que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que te están buscando, Lena? - interrogó Lilian levantando una ceja.

La morena no respondió, pero si lo hubiese hecho su respuesta hubiese sido un _Kara me lo prometió_. Los hombres a su espalda la empujaron hacia la mesa. Sintió como le quitaban las esposas, pero solo para obligarla a subir a la mesa. Su madre sujetaba su cabello en una cola de caballo mientras le observaba. Lena tenía miedo...como hace años en la nave...ahora odiaba recordarlo.

-No te están buscando, Lena. Porque solo me tienes a mi y a Lex.- susurró Lilian acercándose a la chica, le acarició la mejilla y Lena giró el rostro intentando alejarse del toque frío de aquellos guantes.

La mujer le miró con enojo mientras le quitaban el blazer. Su piel se erizó al sentir el frío del lugar sobre su cuerpo. La camisa de tiras blanca hacía poco para resguardarla del ataque. Se suponía que solo compraría algunos ingredientes en el supermercado y regresaría a su departamento a preparar una comida: nadie espera que lo secuestren en el camino. _Quizás debí haberlo esperado._

-Ella te va a destruir.- le aseguró Lena en un último intento de recordale a la otra que no solo ella sufriría. Lilian sonrió llenando lentamente la jeringa de un líquido azul que Lena no reconoció.

-¿Ella? ¿Supergirl?- interrogó Lilian y Lena observó como una sonrisa cargada de malicia se expandía por todo su rostro.

Nuevamente silencio por parte de la morena. Había pasado un año desde que había escapado del dominio de Cadmus. En un principio no conocía vida fuera del edificio y por eso lo aceptaba como algo naturalLa voz de Lilian ahora le recordaba que nadie arriesga su vida por nadie. ¿Realmente Supergirl le salvaría? ¿Ella valía el riesgo? Años atrás…nadie les salvó de ser lanzados hacia el abismo. Kara no estuvo para protegerle hace años. Nadie la salvó mientras Lilian experimentaba con su cuerpo y jugaba con su mente. ¿Realmente debía tener esperanzas?

Las dudas en la cabeza de Luthor resonaban cada vez con más fuerza. _Lena, ahora me tienes a mi, puedes confiar en mi_ la dulce voz de Kara resonó en su cabeza. _Eres mi héroe_ se escuchó decir en sus recuerdos y podía recordar los cálidos brazos de la super heroina rodeando su cuerpo. _Siempre te protegeré_ solía decirle la rubia de pequeña. ¿Era verdad? ¿O simples mentiras blancas que le había dicho en ciertos momentos? Lena no lo sabía con certeza, pero quería creerle.

-Ella vendrá.- susurró mientras observaba como la jeringa estaba cada vez más llena. No sabía que haría el contenido una vez entrase en contacto con su cuerpo, pero podía asegurar que no sería nada placentero: podía leerlo en el rostro de Lilian. Ya le habían desintoxicado en la DEO y pensar en volver a estar cargada de extrañas sustancias le aterraba. _Aunque debería estar acostumbrada._

En ese instante se escucharon ruidos por la puerta de evacuación que conectaba con una escalera de metal. Los ojos verdes brillaron con expectación y el brillo en ellos no fue pasado por alto. Lilian levantó una de sus cejas y dio dos golpecidos en la jeriga.

-Acaso ¿Es amor lo que veo en tus ojos pequeña Lena? ¿Te enamoraste de una Super? Y… ¿Crees que ella puede amar a alguien como tu?- cuestiono Lilian y Lena de nuevo no tenía respuestas.

¿Podía una super heroína amar a alguien que habia pasado años entre las paredes de un laboratorio donde torturaban extranjeros? ¿Podía Kara amar a alguien que frívolamente escuchaba las suplicas de alienígenas y anotaba sus reacciones ante ciertas sustancias? Y si en el mejor de los casos la super podía ¿Podía amarle Lena ? Quizás. _Quizás nunca lo sabré_ pensó al sentir el pinchazo de la jeringa en su brazo… ella no sabía cuando había cerrado los ojos...pero pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse. Los brillantes ojos azules de su amiga de la infancia resplanceciendo en su memoria.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aclaración**

 _Luego de este capítulo no se volverá hacia atrás en la historia. Seguirá su curso hasta llegar a la escena del capítulo anterior (Lena capturada). Los únicos momentos donde se interrumpirán el tiempo serán flashbacks de los recuerdos de Lena/Kara en su niñez o la llegada de Lena a la Tierra._

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Si vuelves, que sea de otra forma, que seas para siempre_

(Elvira Sastre) 

_La Tierra_

 _3 años antes_

La cápsula de aproximadamente diez pies de largo donde Kara había viajado tardó un mes y dos semanas en entrar a la exosfera del planeta tierra. El golpe repentino que recibió su medio de transporte ocasionó que la rubia despertase asustada. Sintió la cápsula calentarse y durante algunos segundos cerró los ojos pensando que explotaría sin siquiera atravesar la estratosfera.

La rubia tenía los ojos firmenente cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido cuando la nave golpeó la tierra creando un pequeño agujero en la superficie terrestre. Kara abrió los ojos de inmediato, parpadeando rápidamente al percatarse de que estaba viva y en un planeta desconocido. Miró hacia afuera con admiración y recelo. Los planetas eran extraños: enormes e intrigantes.

La nave se había desconfigurado en la caída, pero bastó un empujón en la puerta para que la misma cediese ante la fuerza de la kriptoniana que se sorprendió. Se sentía extremadamente ligera. Saliendo de la nave miró a su alrededor, estaba en un extenso jardín, a lo lejos había una casa, como aquellas que su madre le había dicho que habían en Kriptón.

La ojiazul miró al cielo y se cubrió con la mano cuando le molestó el sol. Sentía que su cuerpo se alimentaba de la energía que irradiaba de aquella enorme estrella brillosa. Sin saber con certeza que debía hacer, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Escuchó el ruido de corazones y se sorprendió. No había nadie a la vista...pero ella podía escuchar mínimo tres latidos diferentes.

Tocó con timidez la puerta, asegurándose de controlar su fuerza, la cual repentinamente se había triplicado. Un hombre abrió, preguntándole cómo había entrado a su patio trasero. La kriptoniana quedó en silencio no sabiendo que responder, hasta que dos mujeres se dejaron ver: una más joven que la otra. Parecían un poco alarmados.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó la morena con destellos pelirrojos.

-Me llamo Kara Zor-El, no soy de este planeta y...- comenzó a decir la rubia, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por la mujer más joven.

-No puedes decirle a cualquiera que eres alienígena. Entra.- le ordenó la mujer y Kara frunció el ceño. ¿Alienígena? Ella era una kriptoniana, no lo que sea que significase la extraña palabra que por algún motivo le desagradó.

En el período de un día Kara se enteró que había llegado al planeta llamado Tierra. Un lugar rodeado mayormente de agua y con una peso gravitacional diferente a Kriptón. La rubia asumió que por eso se sentía tan liviana. La mujer que le había recibido se llamaba Alex y sus padres se presentaron como el matrimonio Danvers. La acogieron diciéndole que conocían a alguien que también venía de Kripton.

-¿Un kriptoniano? Eso es imposible.- debatió la rubia. Ella era la primera enviada a la tierra. Todos los demás habían quedado en la nave...excepto por...

Xxxxx

-Él es Clark, Kara. Llegó aquí hace 12 años.- explicó Alex mientras se detenían delante de un hombre que fácilmente podría tener unos veinte y siete años. El hombre vestido de traje negro le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Kara? ¿Eres tu?- le preguntó él acercándose precipitadamente. La rubia tardó segundos en reconocerlo...era él: Kal. Su primo de 15 años que había sido arrojado junto con los Urinianos. No estaba muerto.

-Estás vivo. Todos pensamos que habías muerto.- dijo la ojiazul con ojos humedecidos antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Kara le explicó sobre lo ocurrido en la nave y le contó que pronto el resto de los kriptonianos vendría. _Pasarían varios años antes de que eso ocurriese._ Clark le contó de su llegada al planeta Tierra. Le dijo que la parte de la nave que había sido desenlazada se había precipitado repentinamente al planeta.

Luego de atravesar la troposfera se había comenzado a dividir en trozos. La mayoría de los urinianos comenzaron a tener problemas para respirar y comenzaron a afixiarse: la mayoría murió antes de golpear la superficie. Clark era kriptoniano, el sol del planeta Tierra lo hacía mas fuerte: por eso había sobrevivido la caída.

El hombre, conocido ahora como Superman había sido rescatado y adoptado por los Danvers luego de ser llevado a una extraña base donde pretendían estudiarle. Ellos se había comportado como su familia. Él les tenía un gran apreció. Kara no lo dudaba, de solo ver a esa familia sabía que eran personas buenas que fácilmente podrian ganarse un lugar en su corazon.

Clark le contó sobre sus poderes en la tierra. Le habló sobre la diferencia en gravedad y sobre el poder que les brindaba el sol. El hombre frente a ella no era el adolescente que había caído de la nave hace años, era un hombre que había encontrado su propósito en la vida, uno que había sobrevivido y seguido adelante.

Xxxx

-Es extraño que no hayan llegado.- le había comentado un día Kara a Alex. Habían pasado dos meses y no tenían noticias de ninguna nave aterrizando en ninguna parte de la Tierra. La DEO, una organización a la cual Alex le habían llevado para que aprendiese a trabajar con sus nuevas abilidades, le había asegurado que estaría al pendiente de la llegada de su familia.

-El espacio es todo un misterio...podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa.- le hizo saber Danvers apretándole el hombre en señal de apoyo. La kriptoniana entendió de inmediato: su familia podría no llegar nunca. Y lo último que hizo fue discutir con ellos por un pasado que no podía cambiar. Sintió culpa, pero no había nada que hacer.

Los Danvers la habían acogido. Clark se ofreció a que viviese con él, pero el hombre era muy conocido y kara prefería la tranquilidad que venía con la familia Danvers. En la casa le habían preparado una habitación y en las noches la rubia se sentaba y observaba las estrellas desde la ventana.

Precisamente, fue en una de esas noches que recordó a Lena. Recordó sus ojos verdes cargados de inocencia y cariño. Recordó su cabello negro como el cielo que ahora contemplaba y su risa cuando corrían por la nave. La imaginó sentada junto a _su_ ventana en la nave, esperando la llegada de Kara.

Observando las extrellas del cielo, aquellos planetas que se habían extinguido, la rubia recordó las palabras de Clark. Recordó que mayoría de los Urinianos no soportaron la entrada al planeta Tierra. Sus cuerpos, débiles en comparación al de los kriptonianos, no soportaron el abrupto cambio a mayor luz solar y diferente gravedad. Kara podía imaginar a su amiga llorando en los brazos de sus padres o hiperventilando en busca de aire mientras se ahogaba. La imagen le dolió tanto como le había dolido pensar que su familia quizás no llegaría al planeta.

Pasados cinco meses de su llegada, Kara se había semi-acostumbrado a este nuevo lugar. Los Danvers le habían ayudado incluso a conseguir trabajo. La rubia amaba la lectura y la escritura, además de que tenía un extenso conocimiento de los lenguajes así que no fue muy complicado conseguir un puesto como asistente en una reconocida empresa denominada Catco.

-Nunca debes presentarte como Kara Zor-El. Hay mucha gente que odia a los alienígenas y te estarías exponiendo al peligro.- le había explicado Alex y nuevamente la mención de la palabra alienígena le había causado un desagradable sentimiento en la boca del estómago. Porque ella no era ningún alíen, ella era una kriptoniana y no tenía nada de malo serlo.

Al final había pasado a ser Kara Danvers. En un principio trabajar como asistente la mantenía distraída y pensaba menos en la posibilidad de que su familia nunca llegase a tierra. A medida que pasaban los días y ella escuchaba a Clark contarle sobre como ayudaba a la gente o escuchaba a Alex hablarle de como salvaba vidas algo despertó en su pecho. Ella también quería ayudar. No pudo hacer mucho en el espacio. Pero podía hacer algo por la gente de National City.

Fue así como se convirtió en Supergirl. Como todo súper héroe tuvo momentos duros, tristezas y caídas. A veces se despertaba y solo quería llorar y lamentarse. A veces se sentía culpable por haber sido ella quien entrase a la capsula para venir a la tierra. Había sobrevivido a ser dejada a la deriva en el espacio y también se había salvado de lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido con la nave luego de su salida. No lo había planeado, pero se sentía culpable aun sabiendo que no lo era.

Ayudar a la gente le hacía bien. Le hacía pensar que estaba haciendo algo bueno. En ocasiones se decía que podía hacer esto: podía adaptarse a esta nueva forma de vida. Ser Kara Danvers y Supergirl no era tan complicado. Pero en las noches, cuando se sentaba frente a su ventana, era Kara Zor-El...y en esos momentos era todo complicado. Porque la kriptoniana habia perdido todo y se sentía un poco sola aun cuando había ganado algunos amigos.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Mon-El. En un principio le parecio terco y un poco arrogante, pero poco a poco todo parecía caer en el lugar correcto. Él le hacía sentir que podía seguir adelante. La hacía reír y olvidar. El hombre a veces la metía en problemas, pero nada que no puediese resolverse. Llevaban seis meses de novios cuando regresó a su vida la persona que jamás pensó volver a ver.

 _2 años luego de la llegada al planeta tierra_

-Hey, Supergirl.- le saludó James con un gesto de mano cuando la rubia, vestida con su traje de superheroina llegó a DEO. Le habían enviado un mensaje avisándole que su novio había tenido un enfrentamiento que lo dejó un poco herido.

-¿Cómo está Mon-El?- interrogó Kara sin si quiera responder el saludo de su amigo. No quería ser grosera, pero estaba preocupada. Si Mon terminó mal, su contrincante debía ser un alienígena de los más fuertes.

-Lo están atendiendo. Su atacante está en la sala de vigilancia. Era una de esas científicas de Cadmus.- explicó Olsen arrugando un poco el gesto.

-¿Lo atacó? Esos científicos no suelen abandonar el edificio.- comentó la rubia sorprendida ante la novedad. La DEO estaba tras el rastro de la organización Cadmus hace mucho tiempo. Era una organización de científicos que, aparentemente, investigaban sobre los diferentes planetas, pero ellos sospechaban que fuese una base donde torturaban alienígenas.

-Nuestra cámara la filmó mientras salía por el área trasera del edificio, enviamos a Mon-El a atraparle. Creo que lo atacó en defensa propia, tenía una daga de plata y no dudo en usarla al verse amenazada.- explicó James.

-Iré a verlo.- avisó la rubia.

-Está en la cuarta planta. - le dijo el moreno, pero ella ya se había ido y él sabía que a la kriptoniana no le hacía falta que le dijese donde estaba su novio.

Supergirl utilizó sus sentidos para percibir los latidos conocidos en la DEO. Reconoció a Mon-El de inmediato, pero otro sonido peculiar le hizo detener su camino y dirigirse en dirección contraria. Se encontró caminando hasta la sala de interrogación sin darse cuenta. Escuchaba un latido lento, pero constante, uno que derepente se aceleraba y volvía a calmarse. Un sonido que había escuchado anteriormente, pero no lograba colocarle rostro.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta delante del cristal de vista unidireccional. Del otro lado estaba una mujer sentada en una silla con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa de hierro. Se encontraba mirando hacia adelante como si pudiese sentir la presencia de la super heroína. Kara se sintió débil repentinamente, pero no le prestó atención al detalle. Ya no escuchaba el corazón de la mujer, pero no se dio cuenta que era debido a que había perdido la capacidad de escuchar como una super.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los ojos verdes de la otra. Eran los ojos más hermosos que ella hubiese visto y al mismo tiempo se veían tan familiares que ella podría asegurar que los había observado anteriormente. El cabello negro de la mujer estaba sujeto a una coleta y sus faciones eran delicadas. No parecía una científica loca: no parecía venir de Cadmus. ¿Acaso la locura tiene rostro? Seguramente no, pero si lo tuviese, Kara podría asegurar que era todo lo opuesto al de la mujer que ahora observaba.

Entonces, al finalizar su estudio y logrando escapar del embrujo de aquella mirada, Kara se percató de que no se sentía normal. Y con normal se refería a: no sentirse liviana y súper fuerte. Se sentía como en la nave. Intentó usar su visión rayos x, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo y comenzó a asustarse. Salió corriendo, a velocidad humana, y solo se detuvo cuando llegó al primer piso y su cuerpo pareció re-ganar su energía de vuelta.

Intentó escuchar los latidos de los corazones a su alrededor y con alivio se enfocó en el latido de Mon-El. Estaba todo en orden momentaneamente. Intrigada, la rubia se dirigió en busca de Alex. Debía comentarle sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, la mujer pelinegra debía tener kriptonita escondida en alguna parte de su ropa.

Encontró a su amiga en el laboratorio revisando unas muestras. Alex estaba sentada mirando atraves de un microscopio cuando la rubia irrumpió en el lugar. Cruzaron miradas y Kara le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensé que estarías con Mon-El.- comentó Alex intentando ocultar el desagrado que decir eso le producía.

-Iba a eso, pero...me acaba de pasar algo muy extraño.- explicó Kara acercándose.

-¿Extraño? Todo en tu vida lo es ¿o no?- cuestionó Alex levantando una ceja.

-Perdí mis poderes.- habló la rubia dejando a Danvers completamente en silencio por el periodo de algunos segundos.

-¿Cómo?- interrogó la pelirroja.

-Los he adquirido nuevamente, pero los perdí por algunos minutos.- explicó Kara.

-¿Estás jugando?- cuestionó Alex levantando ambas cejas.

-No, creo que la visitante tiene kriptonita en alguna parte de su ropa.- habló la rubia con rapidez frunciendo el ceño en un gesto pensativo.

-No tiene. Solo traía una daga de plomo y un artefacto extraño en su bolsillo. La hemos revisado. - le aseguró Alex y supergirl frunció el ceño.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir la rubia no muy convencida con las palabras de Alex.

-Kara, seguro te has estado esforzando demasiado. Ve a tu cápsula a recargarte y no volverá a pasar.- le dijo Alex empujándola ligeramente para dirigirle a la puerta.

Supergirl se dio por vencida luego de intentar tres veces contradecir a la semi-pelirroja. Alex la trataba con mucho cariño aun cuando se conocían hace solo dos años. Era como la hermana que no había tenido. _Podría quererla como a Lena_ habia pensado en una ocasión, pero luego supo que aquello no era posible. No volvería a querer a alguien como había querido a su mejor amiga: nadie se merecía ocupar ese lugar en su corazón.

-Hey, Mon.- saludó al moreno abriendo la puerta. El daxamita se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa, se había sacado la camisa y tenía una herida en el hombro derecho que aun estaba cicatrizando.

-Hola, cariño.- Le saludó él, la pelirrubia se acercó intercambiando un rápido beso con su novio antes de evaluar la herida en silencio por algunos segundos.

-Yo pensaba que la única capaz de vencerte era yo.- comentó Kara y el daxamita rodó los ojos.

-Esa mujer está loca. Ha sido intentar hablarle y salió corriendo. Le he puesto la mano en el hombro y atacó como salvaje.- se excusó Mon El no muy contento.

-Se ve muy normal para mi.- debatió la rubia.

-Pensarías diferente si aparece con una daga hecha de kriptonita.- comentó él rodando los ojos.

-Está bien, tienes razón. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi departamento hoy? No quisiera que te vayas al tuyo solo estando así.- susurró Kara apoyándose sus manos a los costados de Mon El, sus ojos azules conectaron con los del daxamita y él sonrió.

-Sabes que me encanta dormir contigo, Zor El.- susurró Mon acercando su rostro al de la sonriente rubia.

-¿Interrumpo?- cuestionó Jonn abriendo la puerta. Kara se separó a una velocidad vertiginosa. El recién llegado sonrió al ver el sonrojo en la super heroina.

-¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó Mon El.

-Hay una mision para Supergirl. Acompáñame.- pidió el hombre a la mujer. La rubia asintió rápidamente, se despidió de su novio con un gesto de mano y abandonó el lugar de inmediato.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 3

Un recuerdo es un suspiro que derrama historias.

(E.S) 

**Capítulo 3**

 _Lena Ur-El_

P.O.V Lena Luthor

Lena no recordaba con exactitud el día de su llegada a la tierra. Era apenas una niña de siete años cuando ocurrió aquel extraño y terrorífico accidente. Ella estaba caminando hacia la ventana donde solía esperar a Kara cuando las luces rojas del techo de aquel pasillo se encendieron y comenzaron a alumbrar el mismo. Las personas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a correr como locas.

Si se esforzaba, Lena podía escuchar los gritos. Recordaba el sentimiento de miedo. Ella no lo podía recapitular con claridad, pero habia corrido hacia la puerta que conectaba con el área A de la mave; sus padres siempre le habían dicho que debía ir allí si se encendían las alarmas.

La puerta estaba bloqueada. El panel anunciaba con una luz roja que no podría ser desbloqueado.

Había una multitud intentando atravesar aquella puerta. Pegándole golpes o gritando para que alguien abriese. Lena se había asustado aún más al notar el desespero y las lágrimas habían manchado sus mejillas. Como toda niña buscó a sus padres, pero no les hallaba y asustada corrió hacia la habitación.

Estaba vacía cuando entró. Sus padres le habían mostrado en una ocasión una cápsula que habían creado. Si algún día ocurre algo peligroso...debes entrar en ella, te mantendrá segura. Eso le había dicho su madre y aunque Lena ya no recordaba mucho su tono de voz, si tenía en su memoria sus palabras.

En sus recuerdos distorcionados también estaba el miedo que sintió estando en aquella cápsula sola y sin mucho espacio para moverse.

Fue mucho tiempo el qué pasó allí según la morena: fuero apenas un día en realidad. Allí dentro escuchó gritos y gritos. Gemidos y llanto. Su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir un poco caliente, pero la cápsula estaba diseñada para regular temperatura y presión aislándola así de los cambios exteriores: ella no lo sabía. La cápsula le había salvado la vida...o le había condenado a una vida de esclavitud. Lena que ahora se apellidaba Luthor ya no estaba segua de que seguir viva fuese un golpe de suerte.

Cuando la nave comenzó a dividirse, la cápsula atravesó la atmosfera y golpeó la tierra quedando cerca delárea restringuida en el patio de la familia Luthor. El estruendoso aterrizaje llamó la atención de la familia. Fue el rostro de Lilian el primero que vió Lena cuando, luego de llevar la cápsula al laboratorio que tenían en la mansión, habían logrado abrirla.

-Cortémosla en dos.- habia sugerido el señor Luthor, pero Lilian se habían negado.

Inmediatamente, al salir de su vía de transporte, la niña había comenzado a hiperventilar y a ahogarse. Los Luthor habían visto esa reacción en otros alienígenas. Aquellos que no soportaban el cambio radical entre su planeta y la Tierra. Lograron estabilizar a la chica inyectándole una mezcla de diferentes compuestos químicos que habían usado anteriormente en otros extranjeros. Nunca jamás los ojos de la señora Luthor habían brillado como aquella tarde. Había conseguido su propia muñeca de experiementos.

Lena Ur-El pensaba que los Luthor le ayudarían. Les contó sobre la nave, pero no habló mucho sobre lo ocurrido porque aparentemente tenía amnesia. Lilian le había dicho que seguramente su mente estaba intentando bloquear los traumas de la mejor manera posible. La pequeña no contradijo aquello y poco a poco fue recordando trozos de los acontecimientos, pero seguía arrastrando una amnesia parcial. Cuando recordaba, sus pensamientos solian distorsionarse hasta volverse irreconocibles.

-Los Luthor nos dedicamos a estudiar alienígenas.- le había explicado Lilian cuando Lena cumplió diez años. La niña había pasado los últimos tres años en la Tierra encerrada en la mansión de su nueva familia, aprendiendo todo lo posible sobre química, física, biología anatomica y molecular e incluso bioquímica. Tenía una mente privilegiada y prácticamente el conocimientos fluía hacia su cabeza como por difusión.

-Eres alienígena, Lena. Queremos entender tu cuerpo, por eso tenemos que hacer esto.- le había explicado el señor Luthor la primera vez que la obligaron a desvestirse y le ataron a una mesa con grilletes que le apretaban las muñecas y le hacían sentir asustada. La superficie de la mesa era de metal y estaba muy fría, contrastaba completamente con la calidez que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo.

Le habían colocado un suero y luego una anestecia. Lo último que Lena vio fue la jeringa llena de un liquido verde. Ese día no fue el único. Le siguieron otros mucho peores. Incluso algunos en los cuales no la sedaban y ella podía observar como manipulaban su cuerpo.

A medida que crecía fue comprendiendo que no solo estudiaban a los alienígenas porque quisieran comprender su composición y estructura interna y externa. Los Luthor eran lideres de un proyecto denominado Cadmus, el mismo planeaba la irradiación total de todos los extranjeros. El día que lo descubrió, la morena se había sentido espantada: había decidido que debía encontrar la forma de huir.

Mientras buscaba la forma de escapar de la torre de operaciones de Cadmus, pasaba horas largas estudiando las muestra de distintos alienígenas. Al cumplir los diez y nueve años, Lilian le había obligado a vivir en el edificio. La ojiverde había sido quien descubrió el punto débil de los daxamitas e incluso era quien estaba estudiando las debilidades de Superman. Debía hacerlo si quería seguir con vida: no estaba segura de que no la asesinaran en cualquier momento. Aunque la trataban como parte de la familia, le dejaban salir y le aseguraban que podría trabajar en la empresa Luthor, ella sabía que solo la estaban utilizando.

Todo se salió de control el día en el cual, por casualidad, o quizas por el destino, terminó teniendo un extraño encuentro con Supermán. El hombrecito de acero se había acercado a ella y al matrimonio Luthor a medio camino hacia una tienda da artefactos electrónicos de laboratorio en un callejón. El superhéroe ya había tenido varios encientros con su hermanastro, Lex Luthor, y claramente desconfiaba de ellos.

Cuando el súper intentó acercárse al señor Luthor este le apuntó con el arma que siempre portaba. Superman claramente no se inmutó ante aquello y siguió avanzando lo cual provocó que el señor Luthor apretase el gatillo. Enorme fue la sorpresa del hombre de acero cuando la bala le atravesó el hombro.

Luthor hubiese disparado nuevamente si no se hubiese escuchado el sonido de una patrulla a la distancia. Se fueron de allí de inmediato. Lamentablemente, el comportamiento de los Luthor con respecto a Lena cambios drásticamente. Comenzaron a hacerle más pruebas e incluso Lex, quien nunca le había hecho ningún estudio, comenzó a interesarse en tomarle muestras de sangre o tejidos de diferentes partes de su anatomía.

Lena los escuchaba hablar entre murmullos. A veces parecían estar conspirando algo totalmente espeluznante. La pelinegra lo supo: estaba en peligro y debía huir. Había creado un cuchillo de plomo y una máquina, semejante a un control, que daba choques eléctricos al entrar en contacto con alienígenas. Había escuchado que varios extranjeros eran sensibles al plomo, por eso había seleccionado tener un cuchillo de tal metal. Pensó en crear uno de kriptonita, pero no tenía el tiempo necesario.

Estaba saliendo de Cadmus, con el propósito de huir lo más lejos posible cuando notó que había un hombre siguiéndola. No necesitó utilizar su control para saber que era un extranjero. Lo habia visto en la televisión, también conocía de lejos a Supergirl: la mujer que llevaba dos años salvando vidas en National City. Los Luthor habían comentado en una ocasión que luego de acabar con Supermán y con ella, deshacerse de los demás extranjeros sería sencillo.

xxxxxx

Lena estaba cansada, llevaba horas sentada en aquella sala sola. Había estado inconsciente luego de que le golpearan en la cabeza con algo.

Cuando despertó estaba en una extraña sala. El único artefacto, además de la silla en la cual se encontraba, era una mesa de metal que le recordaba al laboratorio en Cadmus. No escapo de un infierno sin meterme en otro había pensado la morena completamente convencida de que si en Cadmus le habían inyectado sustancias semi tóxicas, aquí le inyectarian moleculas tóxicas directa mente al torrente sanguíneo y le harían explotar.

Nadie entró a la sala durante lo que a ojiverde le pareció el tiempo más largo de su vida. Sus ojos recorrían de un extremo al otro el lugar planeando mentalmente una forma de escapar. Solo había una puerta, el conducto de ventilación era demasiado diminuto y no habían ventanas. La unica forma de salir viva era dejando de ser ella misma. Con su suerte, acabaría diseccionada sobre la mesa de metal.

La morena estaba planeando su suicidio cuando la puerta se abrió. El ruido fue apenas perceptible, pero luego de tantos experimentos sobre su cuerpo había desarrollado cierta habilidad en sus oídos, aunque había perdido un poco de visión en el proceso. ¿A quién le importaba? Podría conseguirse espejuelos si el problema se hacía mayor.

La puerta fue atravesada por una mujer no muy alta, tenía el cabello semi-rojizo y observaba a Lena con recelo. La morena ladeó el rostro intrigada por la mujer de ropa negra. Era guapa, Lena lo reconocería aun cuando la guapa mujer de mirada desafiante fuese la persona que abriese en dos su cuerpo y comenzara a jugar con todos sus órganos.

-Estas en poder de la DEO. Estamos al tanto de la clase de organización a la cual perteneces y si cooperas con nosotros todo fluirá con rapidez.- habló la mujer cruzandose de brazos. Lena levantó una ceja: había escuchado hablar de la DEO, el señor Luthor sabía que estos estaban al pendiente de sus acciones y por eso era doblemente cuidadoso.

Lena tuvo deseos de comenzar a reír ante lo sarcástico del asunto. Había huido de Cadmus para acabar en manos de los mayores enemigos de su familia adoptiva. ¿La reconocerían? Quizás la matarían mas rápido si la identificaban como Lena Luthor.

-¿No vas a cooperar?- cuestionó nuevamente la mujer.

La morena seguía en silencio evaluando la situación. Si hablaba, estas personas se calmarían, pero si Lilian lo descubría la asesinaría. La tortura seguramente sería horrible y se extendería por un tiempo muy largo con el fin de quebrarle no solo física sino psicológicamente. La ojoverde no podía decidir cual de las dos organizaciones le daría una muerte menos dolorosa.

-Si no hablas nos veremos obligados a utilizar otros métodos.- amenazó la mujer.

Lena se dió por vencida: era cuestión de tiempo antes de que le asesinarán. Quizás si se quedaba callada la muerte sería rápida, porque sus captores perderían la paciencia.

La mujer observaba a Lena con el ceño fruncido y esperando a que la morena dijese algo. Pero minutos los segundos y la boca de la científica seguía totalmente sellada.

-¿No vas a cooperar? Podríamos reducir tu tiempo en prisión. Si nos ayudas te ayudaremos.- habló la mujer y algo hizo clic en la cabeza de la menor de los Luthor. Sí, tenía su apellido: oficialmente era una Luthor, aunque ella conocía sus orígenes.

-¿Me ayudaran?- fue lo primero que preguntó Lena. Era difícil pensar que alguien quería realmente ayudarla. Lilian le habia dicho que le ayudaría en todo y al final la había utilizado como experimento. Ella estaba tan

necesitada de cariño que en ocasiones olvidaba que el te quiero de mucha gente era la cosa mas falsa sobre la la superficie de la Tierra.

-Claro, pasarás menos tiempo en prisión. Dime quien eres y qué hacen en Cadmus.- pidió la mujer.

-¿Quién eres? Solo hablaré si me aseguran que estaré protegida de Cadmus.- ofreció Lena.

-Me llamo Alex Danvers. Solo Danvers para ti.- le advirtió la semi-pelirroja.

-Yo soy Lena Ur-El.- se presentó la morena: no tenía porque decir que era una Luthor. Por el momento, bastaba con que supiesen que era una extranjera.

-Espera ¿Ur-El? ¿De qué planeta eres? No había escuchado ese apellido?- interrogó Alex, de pronto interesada al descubrir que estaba delante de una alíen que parecía tener algún tipo de relación con la gente de Cadmus. ¿Se podría llegar a ese nivel de masoquismo? ¿Ayudar a aquellos que odiaban a los que son como tu?

-De Urión...- respondió Lena, omitiendo el creo porque no quería que la mujer supiese de su amnesia: no quería explicar eso.

\- Eres la primera que conozco de ese planeta.- admitió Alex acariciando su barbilla pensativa, era fascinante ver como todavía seguían apareciendo especies y planetas.

-Entonces Lena, cuéntame de Cadmus.- pidió la llamada Alex inclinándose de la mesa para que sus rostros estuviesen uno frente al otro.

La morena estaba dispuesta a hablar y dejarle saber a Danvers todo sobre el proyecto Cadmus cuando la puerta de la sala de interrogación se abrió. Una mujer rubia entró buscando con sus azules ojos a Alex. Lena la reconoció de inmediato por el traje: era Supergirl. La heroina de National City colocó sus puños en sus caderas cuando los ojos de la morena comenzaron a estudiarle.

-¡Ka...Supergirl! ¿Qué haces aqui?- cuestionó Alex girándose hacia la puerta y acercándose a su amiga con rapidez.

Lena no podía escuchar lo que decían. Aún así, había ladeado el rostro y observaba con interés a la chica de acero. Supergirl cada tres segundos miraba por encima del hombro de Alex y cuando cruzaba mirada con la ojiverde fingía no mirarle. La morena levantó una de sus cejas divertida ante la tímida, pero curiosa actitud de la súper.

Luego de un rato, Supergirl abandonó el cuarto de interrogación y Alex se acercó a Lena. La pelinegra se acomodó en la silla levantando el mentón ligeramente mientras la semi pelirroja se detenía delante de ella. Se miraron sin decir nada durante un rato. Luthor con una ceja levantada y la otra con mirada seria.

-Supermán está aquí.- habló al fin Alex.

Lena guardó silencio. Si el hombre de acero le veía la reconocería de inmediato. Entonces descubrirían que ella era un peligro para los kriptonianos y decidirían comenzar a jugar con ella al igual que Cadmus había hecho.

-No me interesa hacer tratos con él. Si quieren saber de Cadmus manténganlo lejos de mi.- advirtió Lena y Alex la miró con curiosidad. La mujer pelinegra habia estado imperturbable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ante la mención de Clark se le había activado un sensor de miedo.

-Sabemos que afectas a los kriptonianos si es lo que te preocupa.- le calmó Alex. Cuando Kara le dijo que había perdido sus poderes, Danvers lo ignoró, pero la rubia volvió a insistir luego de regresar de una misión y decidió comprobar si era cierto.

Habia metido a Kara en la capsula durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Cuando salió, la llevó hasta la sala de interrogación y comprobó que era cierto. La mujer de acero perdió por completo sus poderes. Lo primero que pensó fue que los Luthor quizás habían inyectado kriptonita en la mujer y habían logrado crear en ella habilidad de inhibir de sus poderes a los kriptonianos. Ahora sabía que Lena Luthor parecía tener, por naturaleza, cierto poder sobre los Super.

Lena y Alex volveron a quedar en silencio. La morena evaluando cuanto podría costarle atacar a la otra para escapar y Alex simplemente esperando. Las interrumpió el ruido de la puerta nuevamente. Cuando miraron hacia allá Superman estaba en la puerta seguido de la chica de acero.

-Entonces eres tu...vas a llevarme a tu hermano ahora mismo.- habló Clark acercándose a pasos rápidos. Lena cerró los ojos temerosa de recibir algún golpe. Sabía del odio que existía entre el superhéroe y los Luthor: ella era una Luthor aun siendo extranjera.

-No se donde está él ahora mismo.- habló Lena abriendo sus ojos al no recibir ninguna agresión física. Supermán estaba delante de ella ocupando el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Alex.

-Estás mintiendo.- la acusó el kriptoniano.

-La última vez que le vi fue para que tomase una muestra de mi sangre. No tengo porqué mentir.- habló Luthor relajando su postura, sentía todo su cuerpo tensó y no podía permitirse eso. Ni siquiera cuando su madre le había hecho horribles estudios había dejado salir el temor que los mismos le provocaban.

-Tu sangre. ¿Qué están planeando?- interrogó Superman inclinándose mas de la mesa.

-Ellos...- comenzó a decir Lena, pero se detuvo provocando exasperación en el héroe.

-Habla, Luthor. ¿Qué planean? ¿Y qué eres? ¿Por qué perdemos nuestros poderes teniendote cerca? ¿Te inyectaron kriptonita o algo parecido?- siguió interrogando Supermán.

-Ella no es de la tierra. Viene de Urion. Me parece que genéticamente tiene algo que les debilita a ustedes.- interrumpió Alex intentando tranquilizar a Clark. El héroe de Metrópolis había estado tras los pasos de los Luthor durante un tiempo ya. Incluso antes de que el proyecto Cadmus se instalace en National City.

-¿De Urion? Eso es imposible, todos los urinianos murieron en la caída.- la acusó Supermán no creyendo que la mujer de cabello oscuro estuviese siendo sincera. Quizás solo estaba intentando ganar tiempo.

-Me escondí en una cápsula que me mantuvo a salvo mientras entrabamos a la Tierra. Los Luthor me encontraron y me inyectaron algo que me ayudó a poder adaptarme a la Tierra.- explicó Lena, en sus recuerdos sólo habían trozos de lo que había ocurrido, pero era suficiente con lo que había dicho.

-Lena va a cooperar con nosotros...- intervino Alex.

Supergirl había estado con los puños sobre su cadera en todo momento. Escuchando atentamente como se desarrollaba la conversación. Ante la mención del nombre de la mujer de cabello negro sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. ¿Lena Ur-El? ¿Era ella?

-¿Lena?- cuestionó Kara interrumpiendo a Supermán, quien estaba a punto de cuestionar nuevamente las intenciones de la pelinegra.

-Sí, Supergirl, así se llama.- le dijo Alex. La morena solo guardaba silencio y estudiaba con sus verdes ojos a la chica de acero que le miraba de una forma extraña.

-Soy Kara.- habló la rubia, Alex la miró como si tuviese tres cabeza y Supermán dejó de prestar atención a la morena para mirar estupefactado a su prima. ¿Acababa de revelarle su identidad a una desconocida sospechosa de ser una loca o un cebo?

-Me parece bien que tengas nombre.- comentó Lena levantando una de sus cejas. ¿Por qué la rubia le miraba con aquel brillo en los ojos y con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el mas oscuro de los planetas? ¿Y por qué de momento su corazón se aceleraba?

-¿No me reconoces? Éramos amigas. Soy Kara Zor-El.- intentó de nuevo la superheroina y Alex la tomó de los hombros intentando apartarla cuando la rubia comenzó a acercarse a Luthor.

-Lo siento, Supergirl. No recuerdo mucho de cuando vivía en la nave.- habló Lena, ver el brillo en los ojos de la rubia le hacía sentir segura. La heroína le miraba como nadie le había mirado antes.

-¿Tienes amnesia? ¿Qué te ocurrio? ¿Te hicieron algo los Luthor?- preguntó rápidamente Kara escapando del agarre de Alex, pero la pelirroja la sujetó nuevamente antes de que pudiese cortar toda distancia con Lena. Danvers agradeció que la pelirrubia no tuviese su super fuerza en esos momentos.

-Creo que debemos salir ahora mismo, Supergirl.- habló Supermán, Kara le miró confundida. La kriptoniana no quería dejar a Lena sola, quería permanecer con ella y contarle que todo ese tiempo la había creido muerta. Decirle que se sentía la persona más dichosa ahora que la tenía delante de ella.

-Pero...- comenzó a quejarse la rubia.

-Ahora, Kara.- le dijo Clark y la superheroina miró a la morena antes de dirigirse a la salida seguida del súper.

Alex les observó mientras salían y luego miró Luthor. La pelinegra había seguido a los dos súper con la mirada mientras abandonaban la sala. El silencio era incómodo y Danvers se aclaró la garganta pensando en la posibilidad de, ya que Lena tenía amnesia, provocar que olvidase lo que recién había escuchado. ¿Sería posible? ¿Si la golpeaba fuerte en la cabeza podría provocarle que olvidase el nombre de Supergirl?

-Entonces...mientras cooperes con nosotros estarás bien.- le aseguró Alex.

-¿Puedo irme?- preguntó Lena y la semi-pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Claramente no, primero debes contarnos lo que sepas y luego debemos asegurarnos de que todo es verdad.- explicó Alex cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- interrogó Luthor, quería acabar con todo eso. Solo deseaba conseguir un trabajo relacionado a estudios bioquímicos, comprar un apartamento en lo alto de un enorme bulding y vivir tranquila, preferiblemente con un gato. Y quizás...con los años...encontrar el amor.

xxxxx

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Clark a la rubia cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la sala de interrogación. Supergirl le miraba con cara de no entender porque su primo parecía un poco, quizás más de lo usual, enojado con ella.

-¿Qué hago?- cuestionó Kara sin entender que había hecho mal.

-Le acabas de decir a una desconocida tu verdadero nombre, Kara. ¿Has perdido el buen juicio?- la interrogó Supermán entre enojado y preocupado. En ocasiones le parecía que la rubia era demasiado inocente para su propia seguridad.

-Es Lena.- fue la respuesta de Kara, sus ojos azules brillaron ante la mención de la morena. Para Supergirl, el hecho de que aquella mujer fuese Lena era suficiente movito para confiar en ella. Era su Lena, su mejor amiga, aparte de Kal-El y su familia, no había alguien en quien confiase mas.

-Ella no es Lena, Kara. No es la Lena que conociste. Perdió la memoria y ha pasado años con los Luthor. No me sorprendería si estuviese loca.- le dijo Kal apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la kriptoniana para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón.- susurró Kara bajando la mirada al suelo, sabía que había actuado infantilmente. Lena había cambiado, no era la niña que la esperaba junto a la ventana ¿o si?

-Por suerte todavía te queda Kara Danvers para disfrazarte. No se te ocurra venir a ver a Luthor como Danvers, ataría cabos inmediatamente y quedarías descubierta.- le dijo Supermán y Kara asintió.

-Tengo que regresar a Catco.- comentó la kriptoniana y Kal le besó en la frente antes de que ella comenzase a alejarse con intenciones de pasar a cambiarse a su casa y regresar a su trabajo.

-¡Cariño!- la voz de Mon El me interrumpió a medio camino, la rubia se giró con una sonrisa.

-Me dijo James que estas mejor, lamento no haber estado ayer contigo. Realmente me tomó mucho tiempo acabar con el estudio de Alex. - comenzó a excusarse Kara; recordando que había dejado a su novio solo en su casa y no había regresado hasta casi las tres de la madrugada.

-No importa, cariño, te entiendo. ¿Pizza en mi departamento esta noche?- cuestionó el daxamita, una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la rubia.

-Suena genial. Tengo que irme.- convino la rubia, besó a su novio a velocidad luz y salió volando hacia su casa.

Paso horas sentada en su escritorio observando la pantalla y perdiéndose en los papeles que Cat le enviaba a leer. Entre trabajos sus pensamientos corrieron hacia la morena de ojos verdes. La recordó de pequeña, riendo y escondiéndose de Kara. Se recordaba a si misma abrazándola cuando la pelinegra tenían pesadillas y aparecía por el cuarto de la rubia. Siempre te voy a cuidar, Lena solía decirle.

 _Pero no la cuidé._ Se reprochó mentalmente la rubia e hizo una anotación en su cabeza para pasar a llevarle comida a la ojiverde antes de ir a casa de Mon El. Seguramente en la DEO solo le ofreceria donas con café. Pero Lena no parecía el tipo de mujer que gustaba de andar comiendo múltiples rosquillas.

 _Es hermosa_. Pensó Kara y sonrió ante el descubrimiento. Lena había pasado de tener la cara más inocente y adorable del mundo a tener un rostro hermoso y delicado. La rubia ni siquiera estaba prestando real atención a sus pensamientos, solo sabía que se sentía feliz al saber que la morena estaba de regreso a su vida. Supergir haría hasta lo imposible por proteger a Lena Ur-El o...Luthor como muchos la conocían.

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Prioridades_

"Lo otro eran simulacros, 

Tu eres el incendio." 

(E.S) 

Kara Zor-El valoraba dos cosas con todo su corazón. La primera eran sus amigos y familiares. Aquellos que consideraba parte de su vida y sin los cuales no podía imaginarse. La pérdida de sus padres le había llevado a la conclusión de que haría lo imposible por no perder a nadie más. Ahora parte de su misión de vida era proteger con todo su ser a los suyos. Entre ellos, los Danvers, Winn, James, Mon-El y su primo.

En segundo lugar, estaba la comida. Si algo había aprendido a amar y valorar la rubia eran aquellos instantes en los cuales se sentaba y engullía alimentos hasta la saciedad. Su nivel de saciedad era alto. A veces incluso se avergonzaba de poder comer sin parar durante más de una hora.

Precisamente porque Supergirl valoraba la comida, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por Lena era llevarle un sin número de alimentos de todas las clases que le fueron posibles conseguir. Se había detenido en Mcdonalds, en un restaurante chino, consiguió incluso algo de suchi, potstickers y luego compró dulces en una pastelería.

La rubia había comprado todo con su ropa del trabajo y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la DEO cuando recordó la advertencia de Clark sobre no presentarse como Kara Danvers delante de Lena. Cargando cinco bolsas de comida rápida, voló lo más despacio que puso hasta su casa para no derramar nada. Colocó las bolsas en la repisa e iba a cambiarse cuando decidió que no podía llegar sin bañarse a ver a la morena.

De prisa se dirigió a la ducha. Se baño en dos minutos y se detuvo delante del espejo a mirarse. Esuvo delante del mismo mas tiempo que el acostumbrado y luego se colocó el traje de Supergirl. Al terminar, volvió a mirarse para asegurarse de estar presentable.

-Solo es Lena.- se dijo a su misna intentado restarle importancia a su exagerada necesidad de lucir bien. En el fondo de su cabeza algo gritaba que precisamente porque se trataba de Lena ella estaba tan enfocada en arreglarse. Pero Kara era demasiado despistada para percatarse de sus propios sentimientos.

En diez minutos, la rubia estaba atravesando las puertas de la DEO. El lugar estaba vacío en su mayoría. A medio camino se encontró con James, el moreno le saludó con una enorme sonrisa tan pronto reparó en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kara? Supergirl debería estar en su casa durmiendo, no han habido problemas mayores.- comentó Olsen cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo vine a traerle comida a...- comenzó a decir la rubia, siendo rápidamente interrumpida.

-Alex está en el laboratorio, creo que ya comió, pero seguramente algo de lo que has traído se le antoja.- habló James asumiendo que la heroina venía a hablar con Alex. Él solía llamarles las hermanas Danvers cariñosamente, porque en dos años habían desarrollado una relación muy estrecha.

-Claro...Iré a eso...- habló la rubia decidiendo que era preferible no decir que en realidad iba a llevarle alimentos a Lena. La mujer era considerada no solo el enemigo sino una posible trampa de Cadmus en contra de la organización.

En el camino a la sala de interrogacion Spuergirl revisó la hora. Tenía diez minutos para poder salir a tiempo, comprar algo de comida para Mon-El e ir a ver películas en el departamento de su novio. Kara realmente pensaba que era tiempo suficiente. No podría haber estado más equivocada.

Cuando llegó al pasillo lo primero que hizo fue abrie la puerta sutilmente, pero sin llegar a abrirla totalmente, antes de sentir que perdía sus poderes. Luego observó a la pelinegra a través del vidrio unidirecional. Lena estaba sentada en la misma silla con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie de la mesa. Kara sintió un apretón en el pecho al ver como la morena tenía su rostro apoyado en sus manos. Su lenguaje corporal le permitía percibir que Lena no se sentía bien. ¿Quién podría sentirse bien en su situación?

Supergirl empujó la puerta lo mas lentamente que pudo. Aun así, Lena había levantada el rostro con premura. El mismo mostró miedo por unos segundos, pero al ver que se trataba de la rubia se relajó. Aquel gesto en el rostro de la morena no paso desapercibido por ma heroina quien no sabía como acercarse.

-Hola.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Kara. La pelinegra levantó una de sus cejas.

-Hola.- respondió Lena luego de pensarlo durante algunos segundos.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambas. Lena tenía una ceja levantada mientras observaba a la heroina. Kara simplemente se había quedado totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Ha cambiado tanto pensó la rubia ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

-Entonces... ¿Te enviaron a supervisarme?- cuestionó la morena sacando así a Supergirl de sus pensamientos. Torpemente la rubia comenzó a moverse hacia la pelinegra. Lena sonrió al verla tropezarse con nada en realidad.

-Vine a traerte comida.- explicó Supergirl colocando los bolsos de comida sobre la mesa ante la sorprendida mirada de Luthor.

-¿Todo esto es para mi?- interrogó Lena sorprendida. Un ejército podría haber comido con todo lo traído la otra.

-Eh...bueno si, todo es para ti. No tienes que comértelo todo, quizás tu apetito no es tanto como el mío. Elige lo que prefieras. Traje todo lo que me gusta a mi porque no se que prefieres...-comenzó a balbucear la ojiazul ante la mirada curiosa de la otra.

-Gracias, Supergirl. - la interrumpió Lena temiendo de que la ojiazul en cualquier momento sufriese un ataque de ansiedad delante de su presencia. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Luthor: le agradaba Kara. La morena no recordaba con claridad su infancia con la kriptoniana, pero si Supergirl siempre había sido así de adorable entendía porque era su amiga.

-¡Oh, Rao! Olvidé la bebida. No te muevas, vengo en dos minutos.- habló Kara sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras y salió corriendo a una velocidad increible.

Lena se quedó totalmente pasmada. Por un momento estuvo tentada a preguntarle a la otra ¿hacia dónde puedor irme? Pero Supergirl era demasiado adorable y ella no podía burlarse de ella. La heroina, fiel a su palabra, regresó en dos minutos. La morena estaba abriendo una de las bolsas cuando la rubia colocó dos botellas de agua en la mesa.

-Pensé que preferirías el agua.- explicó rapidamente Kara.

-La prefiero. Tambien prefiero comer ensaladas, pero no pienso despreciar tu comida.- habló Luthor sacando de la bolsa un envase con potstickers.

Kara estaba delante de ella mirándola con un hermoso brillo en los ojos. Lena se sintió sonrojar al llevarse la comida a la boca. La superhéroe seguía observándole y comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómoda ante el escrutinio.

-¿No quieres comer? Es demasiado.- habló la pelinegra intentando vencer la incomodidad.

-Mmm...si claro, emm...dame un minuto.- volvió a pedir Kara y salió corriendo.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Pensó Luthor con una sonrisa cuando la rubia regresó con una silla y se sentó delante de ella. Lena le sonrió y la pelirrubia le regresó la sonrisa antes de extender su mano con el fin de agarrar la bolsa de McDonalds.

-Entonces...nos conocemos desde hace mucho...- comentó Lena luego de unos segundos escuchando el ruido que hacia Supergirl al abrir la bolsa.

-Eras mi mejor amiga...es una lástima que no lo recuerdes.- habló Kara mirándola con un gesto un poco decaído, con la hamburguesa en la mano aún empaquetada y sintiendo una ligera presión en el estómago.

-También lo lamento, pareces una persona agradable.- admitió Luthor y en el rostro de la heroina se formó una enorme sonrisa.

-Que pienses eso es muy bueno. Quiere decir que podría volver a ganar a mi amiga.- dijo feliz Kara antes de dar un mordisco en su hamburguesa.

-Quien sabe.- susurró Lena.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio mientras comían. Lena notaba las miradas que me lanzaba la super heroina de soslayo. Intentó no sonreír burlonamente cuando captó que sus ojos bajaron a su camisa, supo que miraba sus pechos, pero no le dio importancia porque la otra parecía haberlo hecho inconscientemente.

-Es raro que Alex te halla dejado entrar, dijo que solo ella tendría contacto conmigo.- le comentó Luthor.

-Si...emmm...puede que halla entrado sin permiso.- admitió Kara sonrojándose y a Lena le pareció que definitivamente no se podía ser tan adorable en la vida. No era seguro para la superhéroe estar afuera en el mundo siendo como era.

-¿Supergirl metiéndose en problemas? No pensé que viviría para ver algo así.- comentó de manera cómplice la pelinegra, la rubia sonrió aun en medio de su sonrojo.

-Ha sido... solo he forzado un poco la puerta antes de que mis poderes desaparecieran.- murmuró Zor El intentando enfocar toda su mirada en su comida para no seguir enrojeciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Supergirl? Es peligroso para ti.- preguntó Lena, su sonrisa se había borrado y los potstickers que todavía quedaban en el envase de plástico quedaron olvidados sobre la mesa.

-Me siento segura contigo, Lena...con o sin mis poderes.- admitió Supergirl bajando la mirada porque los ojos verdes de Luthor parecían ver lo profundo de sus sentimientos.

-No soy la misma, Kara. Creo que deberías alejarte de mi.- le aconsejó la morena. Luthor nunca había tenido nada valioso en su vida, nunca había experimentado amar a alguien de tal forma que te enfocabas en sus necesidades o confiabas ciegamente.

Lo más cercano que había tenido era su hermano Lex. Al principio, cuando ella solo tenía 11 años, ellos parecían auténticos hermanos. Eso fue antes de que él se obsesionase con los extranjeros y supiese que Lena era uno de esos a los cuales el tanto despreciaba. La morena llegó entonces a la conclusión de que aun aquellos que dicen amarte, pueden llegar a despreciarte. Entonces, el amor no es confiable ni fiable...había concluido luego de pensarlo por un tiempo.

-Cuando eramos pequeñas, te prometí cuidarte siempre. A ti te daba mucho miedo estar sola...siempre me pedías que te acompañase a todos lados. Juré no dejarte sola y siempre estar ahí. No me apartes, por favor.- le pidió Kara extendiendo sus manos sobre la mesa para colocarlas sobra las de la morena.

Luthor la miraba sorprendida. Ella no necesitaba que Supergirl la protegiera en esos momentos. No quería ser rencorosa o descortés, pero cuando necesitó la ayuda de la kriptoniana: ella no estuvo. En realidad, nadie estuvo presente mientras ella lloraba encerrada en su cuerto por el miedo que le producían las enormes máquinas de los Luthor. Nadie la abrazó luego de los tratamientos. Y ahora...Luthor creía firmemente que no necesitaba esa protección y esos abrazos que años atrás había anhelado.

-La DEO cuidará mis espaldas, Supergirl. Eso es todo lo que necesito. - le aseguró la pelinegra, pero no se deshizo del agarre de la otra. Le gustaba el sentimiento de calidez que desprendía la kriptoniana. Su cuerpo se sentía renovado en presencia de ella: algo le decía que químicamente estaba ocurriendo algo en su cuerpo, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-¿Me dejarás traerte comida por lo menos? No me molesta.- siguió intentando Kara, tenía un gesto de suplica que la hacia lucir aun mas adorable y Lena supo que no podría decirle que no a aquellos ojitos de cachorro.

-Siempre y cuando no interfiera con tus asuntos importantes Zor-El.- le advirtió Luthor.

Si la sonrisa de Kara había sido claramente una muestra de alegria anteriormente, en esos momentos mostraba júbilo. No existía cosa que Kara desease mas en esos momentos que cuidar de su mejor amiga. Sabía que ya no era una niña pero era su Lena. Los corazones no cambian. Era la pequeña que podía estar jugando con ella un segundo y al otro estar de pie mirando por la ventana y señalando los planetas.

Lena retomó su alimentación luego de haber llegado a aquel consenso. Kara comenzó a contarle sobre su llegada a la tierra hace dos años ante la atenta mirada de la mujer de cabello negro. Luthor estaba cruzada de brazos, tomando de su botella de agua y escuchando atentamente lo que contaba la rubia. Tenía curiosidad sobre los poderes de Kara: siempre le había fascinado todo lo que podía hacer supermán y al parecer la rubia tenía las mismas habilidades.

-Cada noche me sentaba en la ventana de la casa de los Danvers y miraba hacia el cielo. Primero me preguntaba donde podrían estar mis padres. Y luego pensaba en ti, me cuestionaba si habías sufrido mucho al morir.- admitió Kara apoyando sus manos de la mesa.

-Estaría muerta si no fuese porque Lilian Luthor tenía mejores planes.- comentó Lena.

-¿Te hicieron muchas cosas?- cuestionó Kara.

-No creo que pueda hablarte de eso, Supergirl. No te ofendas, pero...no confío aún lo suficiente para decirte la verdad.

-Pero le contaste a los de la DEO.- quiso excusarse la heriina.

-No exactamente...- murmuró la morena.

-Le has mentido a Alex.- susurró Kara.

-Ella hizo preguntas que no tenían respuesta y dijo que debía responderlas o no me dejaría tranquila.- habló Lena, sabía que había hecho mal mintiendo sobre ciertas cosas, peor tampoco estaba segura sobre que era verdad y que no en los primeros años de su vida.

-Pero se van a percatar y entonces...- comenzó a decir Kara completamente preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a Lena si la DEO descubría que estaba intentando engañarles.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo las palabras de la heroina y dando paso a Alex. La castaña semi pelirroja se quedó totalmente sorprendida en la puerta al observar a las otras dos. Kara sentada delante de Lena y un montón de comida entre medio. Como si la morena estuviese allí de visitante y no en función de ayudante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Supergirl? Está prohibido que cualquiera excepto yo interactue con Luthor.- habló Alex y la superheroina dio un brinco cayendo de pie rápidamente sin ser capaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-La puerta estaba abierta.- mintió Supergirl, pero cualquiera hubiese deducido que no era cierto.

-Mentira.- habló Danvers con cara de pocos amigos.

-Emmm...tengo que ir a dormir. Mañana me toca madrugar.- se excusó Zor El y al otro segundo habia desparecido dejando la sala sumergida en un profundo silencio.

Los ojos verdes de Lena se encontraron con los de Alex. Ninguna fue capaz de esconder aquellas sonrisas que morían por salir al observar la actitud de la mujer de acero. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y ambas lo supieron de inmediato. Podrían llevarse bien con facilidad.

xxxx

La heroina de National City se estaba dejando caer en su cama con su pijama blanca que tenia el emblema de la casa Zor-El esparcido por todos lados cuando su celular sonó. La rubia estaba mas dormida que despierta pero movió la mano y respondió la llamada.

-¡Por Rao, lo olvidé! ¡Estoy ahí en un segundo!- le juró a Mon El, su novio le había llamado luego de una hora y media esperando en su apartamento la llegada de su novia.

Supergirl había olvidado su cita con Mon El por primera vez en seis meses.

Continuará...


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

No todos los que andan sin rumbo fijo se pierden. 

(J.R.R) 

Descubrimientos y acuerdos

P.O.V Lena Luthor

Llevaba una semana en la DEO. Mas precisamente, me encontraba en la pequeña, fría y vacía sala en la cual me habían colocado desde que me atraparon. Por momentos me preguntaba si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. ¿Debía quedarme con esta organización? ¿Ayudarles?

Por un lado, la idea me parecía tonta. La gente de la DEO eran la principal amenaza al proyecto Cadmus. Lilian en más de una ocasión mencionó al grupo; habló de su preocupación al no poder ubicarles. Era peligroso unirme a los enemigos de mi familia. Visto desde otro ángulo, mi madre desconocía totalmente la ubicación de la organización y eso me aseguraba que no caería nuevamente en poder de mi familia.

Lamentablemente, comenzaba a sentirme desesperada entre medio de las paredes blancas de este horrible cuarto. Supergirl venía a verme con regularidad. Creo que cada vez que llega es de noche. Me ha estado trayendo comida y compartiendo sus recuerdos conmigo. Era extraño que se esforzase tanto por acercarse a mi: creo que nunca nadie había mostrado tanto interés.

Además de estar volviéndome loca encerrada en este lugar, había otro asunto que comenzaba a preocuparme. El día que me atraparon perdí mi bolso. Ahí tenía los medicamentos que Lilian me inyectaba todos los meses. Ella decía que me ayudaban a sobrevivir en la tierra. Según mi madre postiza, sin esa inyección mensual mi cuerpo colapsaría como el de los otros urinianos.

Había olvidado por completo el medicamento durante la semanay media. Estaba tan enfocada en entender si era conveniente quedarme que había perdido noción de lo que realmente era importante. Sobrevivir.

-Necesito irme.- fue lo primero que le dije a Alex cuando cruzó la puerta. Me puse de pie acercándome hacia ella apresuradamente, en estos días se ha mostrado más humana. Creo que le agrado así que podría intentar convencerle.

-No puedo dejarte ir, Lena. Tenemos que corroborar lo que nos has estado diciendo.- me explicó la semipelirroja.

Le di la espalda llevando una mano a mi cabello en un intento de tranquilizarme. Hace tres semanas y media no me inyecto. No podía asegurar que Lilian decía la verdad cuando hablaba de que mi cuerpo colapsaría sin las inyecciones, pero tampoco quiero comprobar si es mentira.

-El día que me atraparon yo tenía una bolsa. ¿Dónde está?- pregunté mirando nuevamente a Danvers.

-Todo fue descartado. Órdenes superiores.- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Descartado?- pregunté gritando, no podía creer que hubiesen hecho eso. Yo les estaba ayudando, mínimo deberían haber guardado mis cosas. Eran importantes.

-Tranquilízate, si necesitas algo...- comenzó a decir Alex.

-Necesito usar el laboratorio.- le interrumpí. Si tenía algo de suerte podría tomar muestras de mi sangre y comprobar si realmente había algo irregular en mi cuerpo. Yo había preparado mi medicamento con Lilian en algunas ocasiones. Ella decía que mi solución era mas débil porque la de ella tenía un ingrediente especial. La mía funcionaba y eso era lo importante.

-No puedes salir de aquí.- repitió Alex.

-¡No entiendes, necesito...!- grité...y fue lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia.

...

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía extraño. Estaba recostada sobre una superficie fría. Recordé las horas sobre la mesa de Lilian y asustada abrí los ojos. No estaba en el labiratorio de mi familia, pero definitivamente era un laboratorio. Miré mi cuerpo, vestía una sudadera negra que definitivamente no me pertenecía y solo traía un sujetador deportivo.

Algunos sensores estaban colocados en lugares estratégicos de mi cuerpo. Los cables de los mismos conectaban con un electrocardiograma que media mi ritmo cardíaco. Repasé el lugar con mi mirada corroborando que estaba sola. Necesitaba hacer varias pruebas.

Lentamente me senté en la cama. Me habían colocado un suero intravenoso, observé la bolsa con el líquido transparente y con mi mano libre extraje la aguja de mi cuerpo dejándola caer a un lado descuidadamente. Rápidamente sangre comenzó a salir así que hice presión con mi mano mientras me sentaba.

Di por olvidado el pinchazo que sangraba y me enfoqué en los sensores. Los arranqué sin mucho cuidado. Estaba acostumbrada a ello. Libre al fin de los cables, bajé de la camilla y me acerqué a una mesa en el extremo derecho del laboratorio. Habían vendajes y algunos químicos. Agarré una gasa de la estanteria junto a la mesa y detuve el sangrado que la intravenosa removida había ocasionado. La fijé con adhesivo y volví a evaluar el lugar.

El laboratorio tenía de todo. Miré hacia la puerta preguntándome cuándo tiempo tendría antes de que alguien entrase al lugar. Ni siquiera entiendo porque estoy sola. Decidida a salvar mi propia vida comencé a buscar una aguja entre las diferentes estanterías. Pronto tenía todo lo necesario para tomar una muestra de mi sangre.

Me tomó muy poco tiempo conseguir la muestra. Me moví por el lugar comprobando cual de todos los equipos electrónicos serviría para analizar la misma y luego de algunos minutos me ubiqué en una silla y comencé a manipular uno de los equipos

Estaba totalmente concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador. Era un equipo que desconocía y necesitaba entenderlo antes de poder obtener mis resultados. Fue en ese momento en el cual escuché ruidos aproximándose a la puerta. Me giré hacia la misma justo en el momento que esta se abría dando paso a Alex Danvers y a Supergirl.

-No es lo que parece...- hablé de inmediato poniéndome de pie. Alex se acercó de inmediato y sin darme oportunidad a decir algo más me pegó un golpe que me envió al suelo.

-¡Alex! Eso no era necesario.- escuché hablar a la heroina de National City mientras yo estaba en el suelo con un horrible dolor en el lado derecho del rostro.

-¡Seguro estaba robando información! James tenía razón al decir que mo podíamos confiar en ella.- declaró Alex, levanté el rostro para verlas a ambas. Estaban a varios pasos. Kara había agarrado a Danvers alejándola de mi.

-No creo que esté robando, déjemosla hablar...- pidió Kara.

-Pienso meterla en un calabozo...- advirtió Alex.

-No estoy robándoles, Alex.- hablé poniéndome de pie. Estúpidamente apoyé mi mano en la mesa sin percatarme de que había dejado la jeringa de mi muestra allí.

La exclamación de molestia que se me escapó debido a la sorpresa llamó la atención de las otras dos. Al parecer Alex pareció comprender lo que ocurría porque me empujó suavemente a un lado y enfocó su atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Kara se me acercó, pero al tenerla cerca me sentí marear nuevamente. Ella me sujetó impidiendo que volviese a acabar en el suelo.

-¿Esta sangre es tuya?- me interrogó Alex, escuchaba su voz lejos, empujé a Supergirl. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo absorbía su energía: me sentía poderosa y débil a la vez. Entonces lo comprendí: los kriptonianos tenían una alta cantidad de luz solar almacenada y yo, dada mi naturaleza, era especie de extractor de energía.

-Creo que eres tu quien la está a afectando, Kara. Mejor sal.- ordenó Alex, sentí que me ayudaba a sentarme.

-Pero...- escuché decir a la heroina.

-¡Kara, sal!- ordenó Alex.

Escuché pasos. A medida que desaparecían sentí que me estabilizaba. Parpadeé varias veces sintiendo las manos de Alex en mi rostro.

-¿Qué está pasándote? Deja de mentirnos, podemos ayudarte.- ofreció la semi pelirroja.

-Lilian me inyectaba una solución en Cadmus todos los meses. Mi cuerpo absorbe la luz solar en exceso, los kriptonianos tienen mucha energía, no puedo evitar absorberla. Lo que tenía en mi bolsa eran dosis de la solución de Lilian, debían ser suficientes para un año.- expliqué.

-¿Qué pasa si no te inyectas?- cuestionó Alex frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi cuerpo colapsaría por una sobrecarga de energía. Puedo crear la solución, pero necesito utilizar el laboratorio.- hablé.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Te hubiese ayudado.- me regañó Danvers y fruncí el ceño. ¿Realmente me hubiese ayudado? ¿Por qué lo haría? Solo soy una desconocida.

-Había olvidado...- susurré, mi corazón latió rápido logrando que volviese a sentirme mareada.

-Quédate ahí. Déjame revisarte.- me ordenó Danvers.

Permanecí en la silla por varios minutos. Mi corazón se acceleraba de golpe y luego se tranquilizaba. Comencé a perder la coscoencia, pero entonces Danvers me movió obligándome a abrir los ojos.

-Esta inyección contiene enzimas. Están modificadas para al entrar en contacto con tu sangre produzcan un sin número de reacciones quimicas que reduciran tu nivel de energía. Quizas no es tan fuerte como tu dosis mensual, pero bajando tu nivel de energía tendrás tiempo psra prepararla.- habló Alex.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi la inyecion con líquido transparente. Me limité a asentir y pronto ella introdujo la jeringa en mi brazo e inyectó el liquido. Cerré los ojos escuchando el latido de mi corazón.

Pasaron minutos, largos minutos en los cuales escuchaba a Danvers teclear. Sentía que me colocó varios sensores en el pecho, pero no quise preguntarle que hacia. Si algo podía asegurar es que no pretendía lastimarme.

-Oh por dios.- le escuché susurrar, abrí los ojos y observé la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogué.

-Tu sangre tiene un 5% de kriptonita.- respondió.

Guardé silencio. No tenía idea de lo que era kriptonita. La palabra no me gustaba y sentía que podría ser algo tóxico que me habia inyectado mi familia.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestioné.

-Es un mineral. Es letal para los kriptonianos. Seguramente por eso se quedan sin poderes cuando te acercas. Es probable que por eso sus defensas no pueden impedir que absorbas energía de ellos.- habló Alex observando la pantalla, su voz era una mezcla de fascinación y espanto.

-¿Podrías extraer la kriptonita sin matarme?- pregunté. No quería tener eso en mi cuerpo, seguramente Lilian me había estado inyectando eso en los últimos años.

-Es fascinante, tu cuerpo debería rechazarla. El que la introdujo se tomó su tiempo para derribar las defensas de tu cuerpo y obligarte a aceptar la kriptonita.- susurró Danvers.

-¿Se puede remover?- insistí.

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero no sé si sería dañino para ti.- explicó Alex.

Suspiré poniéndome de pie. Me sentía mucho mejor, las enzimas que la semi pelirroja me habia inyectado habían hecho su trabajo eficientemente.

-Déjame ver.- susurré apoyando las palmas de mis manos en la mesa para observar los resultados.

-Tienes alta concentración de energia, seguramente Llilian te inyecta docenas de enzimas por mes.- murmuró Alex.

-Algo así.- susurré con la vista fija en el ordenador.

-¿Puedo hacer un estudio de sus huesos?- me preguntó la semi pelirroja llamando mi atención.

-¿Perdón?- interrogué levantando una de mis cejas.

-Supermán me dijo que los kriptonianos y urinianos tenían una estructura ósea diferente. Quiero corroborar si mi hipótesis es cierta.- explicó Alex.

-¿Qué hipótesis?- pregunté desconfiada.

-Creo que tus huesos también tienen kriptonita.- respondió Alex.

El estudio resultó positivo. Estuve con Alex en el laboratorio durante largas horas. Alex me dió una camisa para que no andase semi desnuda y una bata de laboratorio. Además, me ofreció café y rosquillas de chocolate. Me dijo que eran las favoritas de Supergirl y que la rubia se enojaría cuando supiese que no le había dejado.

-Serías una adquisición fenomenal para la DEO.- comentó Danvers mientras preparabamos mi catalizador. Tenía la probeta medio llena con uno de los reactivos que pensaba añadir a la solución cuando Alex habló. Levanté una de mis cejas, no creyendo que realmente habia escuchado aquello.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- interrogué dejando la probeta en la mesa.

-Por supuesto, observa todo esto. Acabas de crear un catalizador para disminuir tu nivel de energía en tu cuerpo. Escribiste parte de como podriamos eliminar la concentración de Kriptonita en tu sangre. Además, vi los cálculos que estabas realizando, es un antídoto para que el cuerpo de los kriptonianos no te ceda su energía. Todo en trece horas. Si no eres un genio estás pronto a serlo.- me alargó Alex; ante la mención del tiempo me sorprendí. ¿Llevaba todo ese tiempo en el laboratorio? ¿Bebiendo café y comiendo rosquillas?

-Tengo conocimientos avanzados sobre todo esto.- admití agitando el matraz con la mezcla. Ahora debía tomar una muestra para asegurarme que tuviese los niveles adecuados de las diferentes proteínas y lípidos.

-Te quiero en mi grupo, Lena. Estarías en probatoria hasta que todos estén seguros de que no intentas engañarnos, pero estarías más seguea aquí que por ahí o con tu madre.- me dijo Danvers mirando unas gráficas en el ordenador.

-¿Podría irme a vivir a un apartamento?- pregunté.

-Sola no lo creo. Pero si me esfuerzo podría pedir que me déjen como tu custodio. Estarías viviendo en mi depsrtamento, pero es mejor que vivir aquí.- comentó Alex con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa se quiso formar en mis labios: se sentía bien que la pelirroja creyese en mi. No recuerdo cuando fue a última vez que alguien mostraba esa actitud hacia mi. A excepción de Supergirl, esa rubia definitivamente era demasiado confiada.

-Está bien, trabajaré con ustedes. Pero solo hasta que destruyamos Cadmus.- convine y Alex me miró sorprendida.

-¿Hablas enserio? Pensé que tendría que obligarte.- dijo con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía delante de mi. Era un poco raro.

-No me gusta limpiar los trastes asi que espero que lo hagas.- le advertí y ella rodó los ojos.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de la oferta, Luthor. Aun puede que tengas que dormir en este edificio hasta que demuestres ser de fiar.- me amenazó.

-Me gusta dejar las cláusulas claras.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

-Clausulas claras. Entonces debo advertirte que escuches lo que escuches no debes acercarte a mi habitación o hacer preguntas.- me dijo Danvers con la vista fija en el ordenador. Levante una de mis cejas mientras preparaba el montaje con la mezcla que había preparado.

\- Está bien. ¿Podré salir del apartamento?- pregunté

-Si Jonn acepta que vayas conmigo, va a querer que me vuelva tu sombra. No podrás salir a menos que sea conmigo.- explicó Alex.

-Me gusta ir a bares.- susurré con el tubo de ensayo en la mano derecha.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- interrogó la pelirroja.

-Me gusta ir a bares de homosexuales. Y no pretendo estar meses sin ir. Lilian me dejaba salir una vez cada dos semanas.- expliqué.

-Espera ¿eres gay?- interrogó Alex, le miré, al parecer había capturado su atención por completo porque le había dado vuelta a la silla para encararme.

-Sí. Aunque encuentro un poco ofensivo que me lo preguntes de esa forma. Yo no le pregunto a la gente si es heterosexual.- respondí sin moverme de mi posición, sentada junto a la mesa donde había estado trabajando.

-No te ofendas, yo también...creo que lo soy...- murmuró Danvers, la vi sonrojarse y no pude evitar sorprenderme. ¿Alex Danvers sonrojada? ¿La misma mujer que hace unas horas me había pegado un puñetazo y hace unos dias me había estado amenazando?

-¿Estás en la negación aun?- cuestioné levantando una de mis cejas.

-Hay una mujer que...olvídalo, no vamos a hablar de mis sentimientos.- habló Alex aclarándose la garganta y dándose la vuelta para no verme al rostro.

-Siempre me atrajeron las chicas. Y nunca lo vi como algo extraño. Quizás se te hace difícil admitirlo porque lo ves como algo raro.- me atreví a decir mientras me acercaba para colocar junto a Danvers la muestra de mi solución.

-Aquí la gente suele ser dura con los que son...ya sabes...- susurró Alex sujetando el tubo de ensayo.

-No todos...- le aseguré. No tenía mucha experiencia, pasaba mas tiempo en el laboratorio que afuera, pero habia estudiado el tema por internet luego de que una chica en un bar me contase lo difícil que había sido para ella aceptar sus preferencias por miedo al rechazo.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que Lilian Luthor te aceptara siendo extranjera y gay.- dijo Alex.

-No me aceptaba. Viendo lo que ha estado haciendo con mi cuerpo compruebo que solo estaba creando un arma que pudiese usar contra los Super.- susurré, la realidad era dolorosa, pero siempre era mejor saber la verdad.

-Siempre que se hablaba de los hijos de la familia Luthor se mencionaba mucho a Lex. De ti solo sabíamos que existías porque se te veía en los callejones con tus padres muy pocas veces.- habló Danvers.

-Siempre salia con ellos cuando necesitaban conseguir ciertos químicos. Soy buena negociando y ellos se aprovechaban.- expliqué.

-Ven, la muestra tomará una hora en analizarse. Vamos a hablar con Jonn, seguramente tendrás que firmar un sin número de papeles antes de que te deje quedarte en cambio de ayudar a desaparecer Cadmus.- me dijo Alex.

xxxx

Estaba sentada en una silla en el pasillo como la típica chica de colegio castigada mientras Alex conversaba con Jonn. Me habían sacado hace diez minutos de la oficina de él. Era algo un poco tonto tomando en cuenta que cada vez que levantaban la voz yo escuchaba con claridad como debatían sobre cuan confiable era.

Estaba observando mis manos cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado. Giré el rostro encontrándome con un hombre moreno. Él no dijo nada y yo simplemente decidí ignorarle. Comenzó a golpear con la punta del pie el suelo llamando nuevamente mi atención.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- cuestioné levantando una de mis cejas.

-Me llamó James. - fue lo único que dijo, parecía estar esperando que respondiese.

-Lena Luthor, aunque debes saberlo.- respondí, reocnocí el nombre de inmediato. Hace algunas horas Alex había dicho que él era uno de los que desconfiaba de mi.

-Sí, no se habla de otra persona desde que llegaste.- admitió él descansando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio hasta que la puerta de la oficina de Jonn se abrió. Alex asomó intentando ocultar una sonrisa y supe que se había salido con la suya. No sé en que momento me había ganado su confianza, pero al parecer confiaba lo suficiente como para llevarme a vivir con ella.

-Ven, Lena. Hey James.- habló Danvers con un gesto de cabeza.

-Un gusto, James.- me despedí dirigiéndome hacia Alex.

Jonn tenía mala cara cuando entré. Estaba sentado en su silla dando vuelta a un lápiz y mirándome como quien puede leer la mente. Claro, olvidaba que el hombre puede hacer eso.

-Alex dice que podrías ser útil en nuestro plan de atrapar a los Luthor y detener el proyecto Cadmus. No confío completamente en ti, eres una Luthor. Pero ya que estamos un poco estancados en este caso me arriesgaré contigo. Estarás bajo la custodia de Alex y por todo lo que hagas mal ella será penalizada...

-No habíamos acordado eso.- se quejó Danvers de inmediato.

-No tendrá queja de mi.- aseguré.

-Como decía, ayudarás a la agente Danvers en el laboratorio siempre que seas necesitada y te enfocarás totalmente en detener el proyecto Cadmus. Cuando logremos ponerle fin al proyecto te dejaremos libre sin ningún cargo en tu contra.- finalizó Jonn poniéndose de pie y camnando hacia mi.

-¿Viviré con Danvers?- cuestioné solo por estar segura.

-Sí. Luthor, espero que esto no sea una trampa porque me aseguraré que pases toda tu vida en prisión si descubro que haces todo esto para pasar información a tu familia.- me amenazó Jonn.

-Has leído mi mente. Conoces mis motivos.- respondí levantando el mentón.

-Con un Luthor jamás se está totalmente seguro.- fue su respuesta antes de señalar la puerta.

xxxxx

-Tengo un informe que terminar. ¿Te importa revisar sola los resultados del catalizador?- me preguntó Alex mientras caminabamos al laboratorio.

-Para nada.- respondí mientras nos deteníamos delante de la puerta. En realidad, preferiría irme a dormir, pero no confiaba totalmente en las enzimas que Danvers me habia inyectado. Necesitaba asegurarme de que mi cuerpo no colapsaría en medio de la noche.

Alex se despidió y se fue. Yo entré al laboratorio y me senté delante se la mesa a estudiar los resultados. Estaba concentrada en lo que hacía cuando la puerta se abrió. Asumí que era la pelirroja y seguí leyendo el papel.

-La preparación fue exitosa. Me lo inyectaré ahora mismo.- hablé sin sacar los ojos del papel. La única respuesta fue el silencio lo cual me extrañó.

Levanté el rostro mirando hacia la puerta y me encontré con Supergirl. La heroina tenia las manos a la parte de atras de su espalda y parecía nerviosa. Recordé como Alex le había ordenado irse hace algunas horas. Seguramente temía acercarse y ser rechazada. Era tierna.

-Hola.- me dijo desde la puerta.

-Hola, Supergirl. Lamento lo que ocurrió esta mañana.- respondí dejando el papel a un lado y girando en la silla para encarar a la rubia.

-¿Ya estas bien? ¿Qué vas a inyectarte?- preguntó Kara frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Estoy bien. Alex me está ayudando.- le dije con una sonrisa y lanzándole una guiñada, hizo un gesto gracioso con el rostro.

-Quería estar contigo para cuidarte.- me dijo.

-Ya no será necesario, Kara. Estoy bien. Si quieres acércate.- le invité con un gesto. Me provocaba ternura verla tan preocupada por mi: una total desconocida a la cual ella simplemente quería porque había sido su amiga cuando niña.

Tan pronto Supergirl escuchó mi invitación se apresuró a acercarse. Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa que me vi obligada a reaponder. Su sonrisa fue como un interruptor. Una imagen de ella, mucho mas pequeña y con el cabello trenzado apareció el mis recuerdos. Veía su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con alegria. Parpadeé dejando a un lado el recuerdo.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó Kara, mirando con curiosidad el papel que antes yo leía.

-Son unas pruebas.- respondí.

-¿De lo que te vas a inyectar?- insistió en saber.

-Exacto, Alex y yo trabajamos en esto deade que te fuiste.- expliqué.

-Desde que me echaron.- murmuró Kara, el tono de molestia imposible de ignorar.

-Lo lamento, yo esta...

-Estabas mal. Tu corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Por eso vine.- habló Supergirl, había preocupación en sus ojos.

-Ya...- comencé a hablar.

-Ya sé que estas bien. Tu corazón estaba tranquilo cuando me acerqué a la puerta. Pero llevo horas pensando en que te pasó, creo que deberías decirme.- siguió hablando la rubia con tono de reprimenda, le miré levantando una ceja divertida. ¿Estaba siendo regañada por Supergirl? Esto era todo un nuevo nivel.

-¡Ya podemos irnos Lena! ¿Puedes creer que James se ofreció a pasar el informe? - Alex irrumpió llando la atención de Kara.

-¿Irse?- cuestionó Supergirl mirando hacia Danvers y luego en mi dirección.

-Hey, Kara.- dijo Alex desde la puerta.

-Me estaré quedando con Alex, Jonn la puso como mi cuidadora.- expliqué.

-¿Con Alex? ¿En su departamento? Eso es bueno.- dijo Kara, su sonrisa era un poco forzada.

-Si, será mejor que dormir en una silla.- admití colocando los papeles en en una de las gavetas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la inyecion?- preguntó Alexacercándose mientras yo preparba la jeringa.

-¿Qué te vas a inyectar?- cuestionó Supergirl.

-Es un catalizador. Lena es un poco como tu, Kara, puede absorber energía del sol, pero lo hace en cantidades más altas y sin detenerse. Hace unas horas, cuando te dije que te fueras, ella estaba fuera de control porque tienes mucha energía y Lena no tenía inyectado ningún catalizador para acelerar el uso de la energía que entra a su cuerpo.- explicó Alex, yo me limité a sentarme mientras Danvers limpiaba mi cuello para colocar la inyección.

-¿Te estoy poniendo en peligro al estar aquí?- preguntó Kara, se veía un poco triste ante el pensamiento de tener que alejarse.

-No, Alex me inyectó unas enzimas hace algunas horas y han funcionado bastante bien. El catalizador terminará de dejarme como nueva.- respondí.

-Relajate.- susurró Alex y segundos luego sentí el pinchazo y el líquido semifluido entrando a mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es que Jonn permitió que salieras de la DEO? Lo último que dijo de ti no fue muy alentador.

-Lena va ayudarnos a acabar con el proyecto Cadmus.- respondió Alex y se lo agradecí internamente. Todavía tenía la sensación del pinchazo aun cuando la pelirroja estaba descartando la jeringa en el zafacón.

-Eso es peligroso. Lena es una civil, no debería...

-Quiero hacerlo, Supergirl. El proyecto Cadmus me afecta directamente.- le recordé levantándome.

-Tienes razón.- admitió la rubia suspirando, no se veía feliz y su actitus me dejaba saber que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Nosotras nos vamos, Kara. Estoy cansada y Lena debe esta igual.- anunció Danvers.

La rubia salió con nosotras. Supergirl trajo el tema de un alienígena que estaba aparentemente atacando a los niños de la ciudad. Alex parecía al tanto así que le seguía el ritmo en la conversación. Cuando llegamos frente a la salida, la superheroina colocó los puños en sus caderas.

-Yo todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí.- nos dijo.

Nos despedimos: Alex besó a la heroina en la mejilla y yo simplemente le hice un gesto de mano. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta escuché a alguien llamar a Kara. Miré por curiosidad y vi como el mismo hombre que me había traído aquí depositaba un beso en los labios de la rubia.

-Él es Mon-El es el novio de Kara.- me explicó Alex.

-Fue quien me trajo aquí.- comenté.

-Si, también hizo eso.- respondió Alex.

xxxx

El apartamento de Alex no era muy grande. Contaba con una cocina, una sala, dos habitaciones, un baño y una pequeña terraza que conectaba con la sala. La habitación donde dormiría quedaba cerca de la sala.

-Ahora mi casa será tu casa, Luthor. Pero nada de traer liges.- me dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sillón y pasándome una cerveza. No me gustaban las cervezas pero tenía sed y Alex solo tenía eso y agua. Según ella, no pasaba mucho tiempo el apartamento.

-Gracias por lo que estas haciendo.- le dije dándole un sorbo a la bebida e intentando no arrugar el gesto.

-De nada, algo me dice que eres una buena persona. Además, Kara te quiere mucho. Veo a Supergirl como una hermana y sé que ella estaba preocupada por ti.- admitió Alex bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Claro...le daré también las gracias a ella. Estoy cansada, iré a dormir. - me excusé.

La cama no era como en la mansión Luthor. Era pequeña y aunque no podría decir que fuese incómoda no era com mi antigua cama. Aun así, me sentía mas segura aquí. Alex tocó la puerta y segundos luego se asomó.

-Pensé que querías un pijama.- me dijo mostrándome unas prendas desde la puerta.

-En realidad duermo desnuda, Alex. Así que no entres.- respondí divertida abrazándome con las sábanas.

-¡No tenía que saber eso, Luthor!- me dijo cerrando la puerta, sonreí ante su tono de voz.

Esto parecía un nuevo comienzo. Quizás podría hacer amistades. Quizás podría detener el proyecto Cadmus y a los Luthor. Demostrar que no todo el que lleva ese apellido está completamente desquiciado. Y solo quizás...podría encontrar el amor. Los ojos azules de cara regresaron a mi memoria ante ese pensamiento.

No seas tonta Lena. Me dije a mi misma. Kara Zor-El es heterosexual y tiene novio. Solo me ve como una amiga de la infancia a la cual quiso mucho. Es una lástima, podría enamorarme de alguien como ella. Agradable, dulce, tierna, con una sonrisa capaz de llegar al lugar mas oscuro de tu ser e iluminarlo.

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Extraños sentimientos_

P.O.V Kara Danvers

Cuando pierdes todo es difícil no preguntarte que hubiese pasado si todo hubiese sido diferente. Sentada delante de mi escritorio en Catco llevaba los últimos tres días cuestionándome que hubiese pasado si no hubiese bajado a la tierra. No hubiese encontrado a Kal, ni conocido a los Danvers, no tendría a Mon El...y no hubiese encontrado a Lena.

Me pregunto si mis padres están vivos. Han pasado solo dos años y algunos meses. Es difícil no preguntarme por ellos, es difícil no llorar cuando entro a la ducha y recuerdo nuestras últimas conversaciones. Sé que no eran los padres exepcionales que pensaba que eran, tenían imperfecciones como todos. Eran egoístas, pero...todos terminábamos siéndolo en algunas ocasiones.

Los últimos días han estado llenos de distintas emociones. Me siento como en un tobogán. Casi todas las tardes me duermo pensando en Lena, cosa que me resulta extraño porque...aunque es mi amiga, no creo que sea correcto pensar más en ella que en el Mon-El. Lo cierto es que ella estuvo primero, ella siempre tuvo y tendrá un lugar en mi corazón hasta que yo muera. Es mi amiga de la infancia después de todo.

Llegada la hora de irme recojo mis cosas y abandono Catco despidiéndome de Winn con un beso en la mejilla y cruzando los dedos para que Cat no me intercepte. En mi dirección a la DEO termino pensando en Lena y Alex. Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntas. Aunque es de esperarse, ahora viven juntas.

Admito que me incomoda un poco que Alex tenga a Lena todo el tiempo para ella. En ocasiones siento que me roba a mi amiga. Aunque es un pensamiento bastante infantil y prefería guardarlo para mi. No quería compartir a Lena, pero eso era normal ¿no? A los niños no les gusta compartir sus amistades, aunque yo no soy una niña y Lena tampoco.

Para mi sorpresa Luthor y Alex no estaban en el laboratorio como yo pensaba. Tan pronto entré a la DEO las vi reunidas con algunos de los agentes. Estaban riendo, Lena estaba riendo, cosa que no solía hacer. Se veía hermosa. Ese pensamiento no salía de mi mente desde hace una semana. Desde que vi a Lena vistiendo uno de los trajes negros y apretados de los agentes.

Flash-Back

Era miércoles. Jonn me había llamado porque había ocurrido un asalto que parecía promovido por extranjeros. Revisé la escena y luego regresé a la DEO a reportar los hallazgos para me dijesen como proseguir. Luego de hablar con el jefe me dirigí a la salida. Me quedé pasmada en la escalera observando a la morena que estaba al final de la misma.

Lena estaba hablando con James. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa hermosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza. La ropa negra definitivamente contrastaba perfectamente con su piel clara. El uniforme de la DEO le caía como un guante. Mojé mis labios recorriendo sus cuervas como nunca había hecho con otra mujer u hombre. Era Lena por Rao ¡mi amiga de la infancia! ¿Era normal ser tan consciente de su atractivo físico?

Es hermosa pensé. Segundos luego clavé la mirada en el suelo y bajé las escaleras apresuradamente. Maldije internamente porque no podía salir volando como supergirl lo haría. Lena desactivaba mis poderes. La morena y Olsen me vieron y me saludaron.

-Hola.- saludé nerviosa, sonreí intentando ocultar mis nervios.

-Lena preguntaba por ti.- me dijo James, yo solo le miraba a él, no me atrevía a mirar a Ur-El y quedar hechizada por su belleza.

-No viniste ayer, siempre me traes un capuchino.- explicó Lena, sus ojos sonreían aunque sus labios no. Suspiré. Suspiré como una adolescente que ha recibido un cumplido y me sonrojé.

-Tenía que ir con Mon El, no pude librarme.- expliqué y luego me percaté de que eso se había escuchado horrible. Mon era mi novio, estaba con él porque le quería, no era una carga.

-Entiendo.- me dijo Lena y justo en ese instante Alex le llamó y la pelinegra se despidió para irse de prisa hacia la pelirroja.

De forma extraña mis ojos siguieron a la morena. Me fijé en lo bien que le ajustaba el traje en todos lados y segundos luego espantada aparte la mirada. Miré a James, pero el estaba casi babeando con la mirada fija en Lena. Aquello me desagradó un poco. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?

-¿No se ha sabido nada sobre Henshaw?- pregunté intentado que Olsen dejase de mirar a Lena, el moreno inmediatamente me miró y negó.

-No hemos sabido de él. Pero nos llegaron noticias de Cadmus. Ha estado inactivo por varios días, creemos que quizás están intentando encontrar a Lena.- me comentó James

-¿Lena sabe?- interrogué.

-No, Jonn no quiere preocuparla. Ella ha pasado todos estos días creando un prototipo del interior de Cadmus. Nos ha sido de ayuda para idear una forma de entrar.- explicó James.

-Lo bueno es que está con Alex...- susurré

Fin Flashback

-¡Ustedes debieron estar ahí! ¡La rubia estuvo literalmente babeando sobre los pechos de Luthor toda la noche!- dijo Alex riendo, con su tono cargado de burla. Me quedé estática a unos metros de ellos, digiriendo las palabras que había escuchado. Los otros aún estaban lejos para reparar en mi.

-Alex exagera.- comentó Lena, incluso por su voz podía identificar que estaba un poco avergonzada.

-¡Te invitó a su apartamento! Si Jonn no nos hubiese llamado y hubiésemos tenido que regresar al laboratorio seguramente hubieras acabado con ella.- volvió a hablar Alex.

-Espera ¿eres gay?- interrumpió James. Podía sentir el ambiente tensar ante la pregunta del moreno. Me moví para mirar el rostro de Lena desde mi posición, medio escondida tras una columna.

-Lo soy, Olsen. Pensé que luego de rechazarte indirectamente en repetidas ocasiones lo habías deducido.- comentó Lena, le dedicó un guiño a James y yo me sonrojé como si fuese dirigido a mi.

-Wow...es que eres...- comezón a decir James.

-¿Qué? ¿Femenina? Odio los estereotipos.- habló Luthor cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento por ser tan insistente contigo.- habló Olsen, estaba incómodo.

-Así que lesbiana, Luthor. Estás llena de sorpresa. Primero resultas alienígena, luego te vuelves nuestra aliada y ahora otra sorpresita.- le escuché decir a Mon El ¿Él estaba ahí? Salí de mi escondite con mi mejor sonrisa intentado no lucir sospechosa.

-Mi sexualidad es mi asunto.- habló Lena, pero al verme rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Emmm...Hola.- saludé llamando asi la atención de todos.

-Cariño.- dijo Mon El, me besó a modo de saludo y yo le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Entonces, sigue contándonos de tu ligue Luthor.- pidió Mon abrazándome de los hombros. Quise hacerme muy pequeña y desaparecer en ese instante. Por algún motivo no me gustaba hablar de Lena y la posibilidad de que saliese con alguien. Lo cual era bastante raro. ¿O no?

-No era un ligue.- mintió la morena, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y mis ojos no querían separarse de aquella boca. ¡Por Rao, Kara! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Era un súper ligue. La rubia estaba matadora.- interrumpió Alex colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Lena. La morena la empujó de manera cómplice y yo fruncí el ceño. Ellas se habían vuelto muy amigas. Yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Lena, pero mayormente hablábamos del pasado. Yo quería que me recordara.

-Bueno, Alex tiene razón si era un super ligue.- terminó por ceder Lena, se sonrojó y yo levanté una ceja al percatarme de que estaba nerviosa.

-¡Incluso me consiguió un ligue a mi! Salir con Lena es un pase directo a ligar.- habló Danvers con una enorme sonrisa y ganándose un empujón de parte de Luthor.

-Tendremos que salir juntos Luthor, necesito dejar atrás mi mala racha.- comentó Olsen con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a dónde fueron?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-A un bar cerca de mi apartamento.- respondió Alex de inmediato.

-Tendrán que invitarme la próxima vez.- les dije intentando ocultar que me molestaba un poco que ellas parecieran muy amigas. ¿No se supone que Lena fuese mi mejor amiga?

-Era un bar gay, Kara.- me dijo Lena y me sonrojé.

-Si, Kara, resulta que las chicas aquí presentes son lesbianas. Tanto tiempo conociendo a Alex y ahora es que nos enteramos.- me dijo Mon- El besando mi mejilla.

-Nadie pidió tu opinion.- le dijo Alex a mi novio con mala cara, se llevaban mal. Lena por otro lado parecía relajada.

-¡Recibimos la alerta de un ataque en el banco! Parece ser promovido por un alienígena, los necesito a todos trabajando de inmediato.- interrumpió Jonn.

Nos organizamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo salí volando y en tres minutos estaba aterrizando delante del banco. Habían varias patrullas rodeando el lugar y un hombre con medio rostro desfigurado estaba en la puerta. Fruncí el ceño al verle tan expuesto.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- le pregunté a un policia que se ocultaba tras su vehículo. Estaba arrodillándome a su lado cuando el alienígena gritó mi nombre.

-¡Al fin apareces! Comenzaba a aburrirme.- me dijo el hombre.

Salí de mi escondite con las manos en mis caderas. El grupo me había ordenado no atacar, pero era difícil en ocasiones seguir las ordenes. Estaba a punto de arrojarme hacía el extranjero para acabar con esto cuando dos vehículos de la DEO hicieron su aparición. Mon El, Alex y otros compañeros bajaron apresuradamente.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo.- me ordenó Alex cuando llegó a mi lado.

-¿Qué ? ¿Por qué? - pregunté confundida.

-Hay kriptonita en el edificio, en el momento que te acerques podrías entrar en contacto con ella.- explicó Alex. ¿Era una trampa?

-¿Como...

-¡Sal ahora!- me ordenó Danvers y emprendí el vuelo apresuradamente. Me detuvo a lo lejos para observar lo que ocurría. Sé que ellos se pueden hacer cargo, lo hacían muy bien antes de que yo llegase.

En poco tiempo estaba nuevamente en la DEO. Para mi sorpresa Jonn estaba de pie junto a la computadora central mientras Lena tecleaba ávidamente sobre el panel señalando segundos luego la pantalla.

-Los puntos rojos son kriptonita. No podría decir de que tipo. Pero la cantidad es muy significativa.- hablaba Lena acercando el mapa del banco que había sido atacado. Me detuve tras ella observando lo que señalaba, ellos me miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Crees que sea obra de Cadmus?- preguntó Jonn.

-Es muy probable. Yo misma cree un tipo de kriptonita roja artificial...aunque no sabía que era kriptonita...solo seguía órdenes. En cantidades pequeñas es completamente inofensiva, pero cuando tienes una gran cantidad puede ser peligrosa.- explicó Lena.

-¿También querías hacernos daño? - cuestioné, me sentía un poco herida al imaginar que Lena quizás tambien nos odiaba.

-Solo garantizaba mi supervivencia. Si los Luthor me veían como alguien útil no se volverían contra mi.- respondió Lena sin mirarme. Su voz estaba cargada de tensión.

-¿Cómo va todo Alex?- preguntó Jonn por las comunicaciones mientras se alejaba de nosotras. Me ubiqué donde él había estado mientras Lena escribía en el panel.

-Te estas ganando su confianza.- comenté

-Solo está usando mis habilidades. Los Luthor hacian lo mismo.- respondió la morena, parecía conforme con eso, como si fuese algo del día a día que todos quisieran sacar provecho de ella.

-Los que solo te ven como un saco de habilidades definitivamente estan ciegos.- hablé colocando mi mano en su hombro. Ella me miró sorprendida y al paso de los segundos sonrió. Me dedicó una sonrisa enorme que me recordó a la Lena de la nave.

-Gracias. Es difícil creer que ves cosas buenas en mi.- admitió Luthor.

-Eres una persona increíble, no necesito pruebas para creerlo.- dije con seguridad y volvimos a intercambiar una sonrisa. Esto se sentía bien, se sentía correcto estar así con la pelinegra.

-Mmm...eso se merece una invitación a comer. ¿Esta noche?- me preguntó Luthor y yo le miré sorprendida.

-¿En el departamento de Alex?- pregunté sin poder esconder ni la emoción ni la sorpresa.

-Si no te molesta, Alex saldrá esta noche asi que no creo que le importe que cenemos y veamos películas.- explicó Lena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien. Estaré ahí a las ¿7:00?- interrogué.

-Sí.- respondió Lena y nuevamente su mirada estaba totalmente enfocada en la pantalla.

xxxx

Eran las 6:55 minutos. Me encontraba fuera de la puerta del departamento de Alex sin atreverme a tocar. No quería que se notase mi interés en pasar tiempo con la morena. Debía esperar las 7:01 para tocar, entonces no parecería emocionada por tener mi primera reunión tipo amiga con Lena. Recordé nuestras citas junto a la ventana en la nave y sonreí. Ella había sido la única amiga real que tuve en esos momentos.

Caminé de un lado a otro delante de la puerta los siguientes dos minutos. Era interesante como el tiempo parece deterse cuando estamos deseando que se apresure. Suspiré viendo que en cuatro minutos podría tocar la puerta. Estaba pensando mi saludo cuando la puerta se abrió y yo me quedé como tonta mirando a Lena. La pelinegra me miraba sorprendida.

Mis mejillas se encendieron al ver que tenía un mahón corto y una flannel azul. Por algún motivo extraño mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo en un microsegundo. Tragué saliva sintiendo mi garganta seca y apoyé mis puños en mis caderas intentando mantener mi compostura.

-¡Hey! ¿Acabas de llegar?- me cuestionó Lena dedicándome una sonrisa, pasó junto a mi y me percaté de que llevaba un bolso de basura en mano. La vi abrir una puerta y lanzar el bolso a una cesta antes de regresar en mi dirección.

-Sí, ahora mismo llegué, no estaba aquí antes.- hablé de forma atropellada y quise golpearme. Quizás debería dar media vuelta y no volver nunca. Luthor me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Entra, pedí pizza. A Alex no le gusta que cocine.- explicó Lena mientras yo caminaba tras ella con la mirada inclinada hacia el suelo.

-Pizza suena bien.- comenté mientras la seguía a la cocina.

-Perfecto, la otra alternativa era comida china, pero Alex dijo que te gusta más la pizza.- me explicó la morena sacando dos refrescos de la nevera. Agarré la caja de pizza para ayudarle y ella señaló hacia la sala.

-Mmm...esto huele delicioso.- comenté colocando la caja sobre la mesa al tiempo que Luthor ponía tambien los refrescos.

-Bueno...Alex dijo que era tu favorita.- murmuró Lena y sentí una calidez en mi pecho al pensar que ella se había preguntado por mis preferencias.

Sonreí. Y Lena se sonrojó un poco. Comimos mientras escogíamos una película en Netflix. Sorprendentemente Luthor tenía cierta fascinación por peliculas Dreamworks y acabamos viendo Bee movie. Era increíble, pero la compañía de la morena era tan agradable que ella podría escoger una película de terror, las cuales odio, y yo simplemente me haría una bolita, escondería mi rostro en su hombro y la acompañaría a verla.

-¿Tenemos tiempo para otra?- me preguntó Lena; lancé una mirada a mi celular percatándome de que tenía varios mensajes. Muchos de ellos pertenecían a Mon El.

-No lo creo, trabajo mañana temprano.- expliqué, aunque en realidad no quería irme.

-Claro, yo también debería dormirme.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces... hasta mañana.- dije levantándome, Lena me imitó y antes de que pudiese alejarme totalmente sujetó mi brazo.

-Kara, gracias por venir.- me dijo Luthor.

-Las amigas comparten el tiempo viendo películas ¿o no?- pregunté sonriendo, ella tambien me dedicó una sonrisa y se sintió correcto estar aquí.

-Sí, las amigas hacen eso. - susurró Lena y sorpresivamente me dió un beso en la mejilla logrando sonrojarme.

-Entonces... nos vemos.- me despedí y salí apresurada hacia la ventana para desaparecer volando. ¿Por qué no use la puerta? No estaba pensando definitivamente.

xxx

-Mon El lo siento. Estoy cansada para volar a tu departamento, mejor nos vemos en la DEO mañana.- le dije a mi novio por teléfono mientras me metía en la cama.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo a verte? - preguntó él, me dio un poco de pena decirle que no. Pero realmente quería dormir.

-Es mejor vernos mañana, estoy muy cansada y no soy buena compañía así.- expliqué.

-Como quieras, cariño. Un beso.- me dijo, troné un beso en el celular y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche.

El rostro de Lena sonriendo apareció en mi memoria y sonreí acomodándome en mi cama. Era agradable sentir que la morena se estaba abriendo a mi. Aunque no me recordaba, sé que podríamos volver a tener la relación cercana que teníamos. Ella volvería a ser mi Lena.

xxx

Me habia despertado veinte minutos antes de lo normal para poder volar a comprar un capuchino para Lena y un café negro para Alex. Volé rápidamente a la DEO con el traje de supergirl y aterrizé con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba aproximándome a la recepción cuando me encontré con una imagen que detuvo mis pasos. Lena estaba con su bata de laboratorio hablando con una mujer que yo conocía solo de vistas.

-Le llamo el efecto Luthor.- comentó una voz a mi lado en un susurró y yo me giré confundida. Alex estaba a mi costado con una bata igual a la de Lena y una sonrisa picara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Alex rodó los ojos.

-Seguro tu no te percatas porque la vez solo como la niña que conociste cuando eras pequeña. Pero todos los demás son conscientes de lo atractiva que es Luthor. En el mes que lleva aquí ha recibido mas invitaciones a salir que yo en mis años de colegio.- explicó Alex y luego señaló el café negro preguntándome si era para ella a lo cual me limité a asentir.

Volvi a mirar a Lena. Estaba sonriéndole a la otra mujer. Ladeé el rostro un poco intentando ver lo que Alex decía y fue como si me golpease la realidad. Lena no era una niña. Era una mujer hermosa que difícilmente pasa desapercibida. Una mujer atractiva física e intelectualmente.

Miré a la mujer delante de ella. Era rubia y vestía el uniforme de la DEO. Miraba a Lena con un brillo en los ojos que no me gustó. Como si estuviese observando un trozo de pizza que pronto se llevará a la boca.

-¿A Lena le gusta ella?- cuestioné arrugando el entrecejo. No parecía correcto que Lena estuviese con esa mujer.

-No lo sé, pero Lena tiene preferencia por las rubias y esa cumple ese requisito.- comentó Alex dando un sorbo a su taza.

-¡Lena!- grité llamando la atención de la morena. Quien se giró hacia nosotras y al verme sonrió. La rubia me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Hey, supergirl.- me saludó Lena, tenía esa sonrisa capaz de sanar dolencias.

-Te traje capuchino.- expliqué extendiendo el vaso que traía entre mis manos.

-¡Definitivamente eres mi héroe!- me dijo agarrando el capuchino y segundos luego me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-No ha sido nada.- le resté importancia.

-Creeme que lo necesitará. Pensamos iniciar el proceso de desintoxicación en unas horas.- comentó Alex y fruncí el ceño porque no tenía idea de a que se refería.

-¿Desintoxicación?- cuestioné confundida.

-Bueno, no te lo había dicho pero...la razón por la cual pierdes tus poderes al estar cerca de mi es que tengo kriptonita en la sangre.- explicó Lena, parecía nerviosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y como van a desintoxicarte?- pregunté preocupada, me imaginaba a Lena atada a una de las camillas y a Alex jugando al doctor con ella. Sangre por todos lados.

-Pensamos hacerlo tipo diálisis. Tenemos una máquina que removerá la sangre del cuerpo de Luthor de forma lenta. Al mismo tiempo le irá removidendo la kriptonita a la sangre y devolviéndola al cuerpo de Lena. No sabemos si funcione porque la máquina deberá detectar la kriptonita y no sabemos que tan homogeneizada está esta en la sangre de Luthor. Si la máquina no la detecta pues sería en vano.- explicó Alex y yo no podía evitar estar preocupada.

-¿No es peligroso?

-Estaré bien, Kara. Puede que tenga calambres o que me suba o baje la presión, pero no soy humana así que estaré bien.- me aseguró Lena sujetando una de mis manos.

-¿Me lo juras?- pedí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió y sus ojos azul verdoso brillaron encantándome.

-Si, Kara. Gracias por preocuparte por mi.- me dijo y yo me sonrojé un poco.

-Tengo que trabajar, pero manténganme al tanto.- pedí.

-Te escribiré cuando vayamos a iniciar el tratamiento y cuando termine.- me aseguró Lena.

-Cuidaré de ella, Supergirl.- me aseguró Alex.

-Por favor.- pedí y salí volando en dirección a CatCo.

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Fragmentos

P.O.V Lena Luthor

Siempre existen motivos detrás de nuestras acciones. Cuando pequeña, me escondía detrás Lex, porque el señor Luthor me causaba un miedo enorme. Cuando crecí un poco, me escondía detrás de Lilian porque Lex me miraba extraño desde que conoció sobre mi origen. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia no había detrás de quien esconderse y tuve que afrontar la realidad. Estaba sola.

El conocimiento fue un gran aliado en esos momentos. Mientras más supiese más grandes eran mis posibilidades de sobrevivir. Me sentía sola aun rodeada de diferentes científicos. La mayoría desconocía mi origen. Lilian siempre les decía que debían mantenerse lo más lejos posible de mi. Solo me hablaban cuando era necesario.

Desde que tengo consciencia valoro mi pasado. Estaba cargado con horribles imágenes de personas siendo sometidas a diferentes pruebas. Cargado de llanto, dolor e incertidumbre. Pero eran esas memorias las que me habían hecho lo que soy hoy día. No tener recuerdos sobre alguien que me halla amado lo suficientemente es solo una nota alcance de mi historia.

-Acomódate, prepararé la anestesia.- me dijo Alex mientras entrabamos al laboratorio.

Me quité la bata blanca sintiendo el calor apresurarse a abandonar mi cuerpo. La poli negra no era de gran ayuda. Me abracé a mi misma por algunos segundos y luego subí a la camilla. En el momento que mi cuerpo quedó ahí tendido recordé los días pasados. Con Lilian a mi lado susurando que solo era rutina.

-Relájate.- me pidió Alex ubicándose a mi derecha. Observé la jeringa con líquido transparente aun sin decir nada. En algunos minutos quedaría inconsciente.

La pelirroja se mantuvo a mi lado en todo momento. Mis manos apretaron fuerte los costados de la camilla en el momento que la jeringa hizo contacto con mi brazo. Sentí los dedos de la mano libre de Alex acariciando mi antebrazo en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-¿Saldrá bien?- cuestioné.

-Saldrá bien.- me aseguró.

Asentí y lentamente cerré los ojos hasta que me sumergí en una profunda oscuridad. Una oscuridad que parecía tragarme. Casi se sentía como estar en una profunda pausa...hasta que la luz comenzó a abrirse paso en mi subconsciente.

Me sentía observando una película desde la silla de un teatro. Sentadas en una cama no mas grande que el sillón reclinable de Alex estaban dos niñas. Una de ellas la reconocía: era yo claramente. La otra tenía el cabello rubio dorado, una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, ojos azules como la inmensidad del cielo.

Fue verla e inmediatamente sentir que mi corazón daba un pequeño salto. Hay personas que son imposibles de no amar. La niña de cabello negro estaba encima de la rubia haciéndole cosquillas mientras la ojiazul intentaba escapar del agarre.

-¡Para ya, Lena!- gritó la rubia mientras se escapaba del agarre de la morena que comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Siempre seremos amigas, Kara?- preguntó la pequeña pelinegra. Me sorprendí al comprender que aquella rubia de sonrisa inocente y ojos cargados de amor era Supergirl.

-Bueno, siempre que seamos pequeñas.- respondió Kara y la pelinegra hizo un pequño puchero.

-¿Cuándo sea grande ya no me vas a querer?- cuestionó la pequeña morena de siete años a la otra de ocho.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre te voy a querer.- respondió Kara de inmediato, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Lena.

-¿Entonces?- interrogó la morena.

-Quizás te quiera como mi mamá quiere a papá.- respondió la rubia.

-¡No digas esas cosas, Kara!- respondió Lena empujando a la otra, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Oye!- se quejó la ojiazul...

Las voces comenzaron a desvanecerse en mi inconsciente. Parpadeé suavemente. Me sentía cansada. Cuando al fin abrí los ojos me percaté del respirador que estaba conectado a mi nariz y el suero intravenoso. Sentía la boca seca así que intenté levantar la mano y quitarme el respirador.

-No, por favor no te muevas.- Me pidió una voz conocida. Entonces la vi, Supergirl estaba ahí de pie junto a mi. Su rostro cargado de preocupación. Estaba muy extraña: tenía unos espejuelos que seguramente no necesitaba y vestía una flannel y unos mahones negros.

-¿Kara?- cuestioné, mi voz salió rasposa. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Estoy aquí, estarás bien.- susurró ella, sentí una de sus manos en mi cabello y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azules. Era fácil querer a alguien como Kara Zor El.

-Tengo sed.- hablé y escuché como Supergirl me servía un vaso con agua antes de acercarlo a mi boca. Bebí sin queja alguna.

-Con calma.- me indicó Zor El alejando el agua para que me relajase. Por fin sentía la garganta menos seca.

-¿Qué paso?- cuestioné mirando a nuestro alrededor. Seguía en la camilla donde no sé cuando tiempo atrás Alex me había asegurado que todo saldría como lo habíamos planeado. Lamentablemente siempre existe un margen de error en los experimentos.

-Alex dijo que la maquina comenzó a extraer sangre de tu cuerpo, pero no a bombearla de regreso. No podía distinguir entre tu sangre y la kriptonita. Cuando Alex se percató de lo que ocurría la apagó de inmediato, pero estabas pálida: habías perdido mucha sangre.- me explicó Kara acariciando mi cabello, me miraba como si estuviese observando el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

-¿Me hizo una transfusión?- cuestioné.

-Si, por suerte tu sangre no es incompatible con la humana.- respondió Supergirl.

Nos interrumpió la llegada de Alex. La pelirroja al verme despierta se acercó de inmediato. Se veía preocupada; además, un destello de culpa cubría su mirada. Era fácil deducir que se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado cuando en realidad ambas estabamos juntas en esto.

-Bueno, nuestro diseño no funcionó experimentalmente.- comenté intentando relajar a la pelirroja.

-¡Oh cállate, Luthor! Casi muero de un ataque de nervios. Estuve a punto de no saber que hacer.- me acusó Alex, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-No es como si fuese a morirme.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

-No digas eso.- me regañó Kara.

-Solo fue un susto.- le resté importancia.

-Lo positivo es que logramos bajar el nivel de kriptonita en tu sangre. Ya no inhibes a Kara de todos sus poderes y solo la debilitas un poco.- explicó Alex apuntando en un cuaderno mis signos vitales.

-Eso vale el riesgo.- susurré mirando a Supergirl, pero ella colocó las manos en sus caderas y negó.

-No, tu vida vale mas que eso Lena. No volverás a jugar contigo de esa forma.- me advirtió la ojiazul, miré a Alex, quien levantó una de sus cejas sin girarse a mirarnos y fruncí el ceño.

-No iba a morir, Kara. Alex tenía todo bajo control.- intenté convencerle.

-No me importa, Lena. No volverán a hacerlo. Te quedarás con la kriptonita en tu cuerpo.- sentenció Supergirl.

-No entiendes, Kara. Soy un arma en tu contra si no me limpio totalmente. Lilian intentará encontrarme para usarme contra ti o Superman.- intenté hacerle razonar. La rubia no parecía tener ninguna intención de entender mis motivos.

-Te protegeré.- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la ojiazul.

-¡No necesito que me protejas!- grité perdiendo la compostura por un momento, Kara quedó en silencio. La vi bajar la mirada al suelo. De inmediato hizo un movimiento que insinuaba su retirada. Le sujeté con la mano donde no tenía el suero impidiéndole que abandonase el laboratorio.

-Yo...estaré afuera un momento.- habló Alex escapando de la discusión.

-Lo siento.- susurré. No quería gritarle: no a ella. Me sentía una persona horrible; como si estuviese maltratando a un perrito inocente y adorable.

-Yo...solo...no quiero perderte. No de nuevo.- murmuró Supergirl sin levantar la mirada y aún dándome la espalda. Solté su antebrazo para poder agarrar su mano. Ella era cálida. Su mano envolvió la mía de inmediato y la escuché hacer un ruidito con la nariz que me dió a entender que estaba llorando.

-Kara...Kara mírame.- le pedí, pero ella no hizo caso. Volvió a hacer ese ruidito con la nariz y yo tiré un poco de su mano para que se volviese hacia mi.

-Kara Zor El, mírame.- le ordené e inmediatamente se giró para mirarme. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y lágrimas rebeldes mojaban sus mejillas. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ella se secó con su mano libre las lágrimas intentando recomponerse y miró al suelo.

-No me hagas caso, ni siquiera sé porqué me aferro tanto a ti.- susurró ella, apreté su mano y ella volvió a hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Recordé algo mientras estaba inconsciente.- susurré sin romper el contacto con su mirada. Sus ojos azules ante mis palabras brillaron con esperanza; iluminándose como en mis recuerdos. Eran los ojos mas hermosos que yo hubiese observado en toda mi vida.

-¿Entonces...- comenzó a decir ella.

-Te recordé. Bueno, nos recordé hablando y riendo.- hablé acariciando su mano con mi pulgar. Ella tenía esa mirada de esperanza que le hacía lucir aún más tierna.

-Y al recordarte entendí porque te aferras a nuestra amistad. Yo también me aferraría a algo tan bonito.- susurré y Kara se movió hacía mi sorprendiéndome.

Me abrazó. Me abrazó como si yo fuese el artefacto más frágil que ella hubiese tocado jamás. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y luego algunas lágrimas. Levanté mi mano libre para acariciar su espalda y devolverle el abrazo. Sentía que juntas podíamos reparar todas las rupturas que la vida nos había causado: empezando por el enorme agujero que había quedad en nuestros corazones al separarnos.

-No voy a ningún lado, Kara.- susurré, la sentí suspirar y apretarme un poco más. Sonreí sintiéndome querida entre los brazos de la chica de acero.

-No voy a dejarte ir a ningún lado.- susurró ella y mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande. Estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Yo no quería irme y ella no quería que yo me fuese.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó una voz que sin motivo aparente comenzaba a desagradarme.

Kara se separó lo más rápido que pudo. Mon El estaba a pocos pasos mirándonos con desconfianza. Sus ojos se detuvieron el mi, levanté una de mis cejas a la expectativa y el cambió su mirada hacia Zor El. Miré Supergirl y ella estaba sonrojada: era tan adorable.

-¿Qué necesitas Mon?- le preguntó Kara sin atreverse a levantar del todo la mirada del suelo.

-Jonn te estaba buscando. Quiere que vayamos a revisar un callejón, parece ser que gente de Cadmus atacó a varios alienígenas.- explicó Mon El.

-Ya, claro. Vamos.- susurró Kara señalando hacia la puerta.

Mon El salió de inmediato y yo observé a Kara mientras caminaba tras él. Ella se giró a mirarme desde la puerta. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ella me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y ella abandonó el laboratorio. Era incorrecto que sintiese mi corazón acelerándose por ella cuando Kara tenía novio, pero creo que ella siente lo mismo. Aunque no parece darse cuenta o quizás solo no es capaz de aceptarlo.

-Hey.- saludó Alex, apenas tardó un minuto en entrar luego de la salida de Kara.

-¿Puedes quitarme todo esto antes de que entre en un ataque de nervios?- pregunté sonriéndole, la pelirroja asintió mientras caminaba hacia mi.

Alex no verbalizó palabra alguna mientras trabajaba con los cables y me liberaba el suero intravenoso. La observé en silencio, ella tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto pensativo. Me pregunto que estará meditando, pocas veces la he visto tan concentrada.

-Le gustas.- comentó rompiendo el silencio mientras yo me sentaba en el borde de la camilla con las piernas colgando.

-¿A quién?- pregunté, no sabía si realmente deseaba escuchar la respuesta.

-A Kara. No lo va a aceptar porque está convencida de que es heterosexual. Pero solo hay que ver como actua para saber que le importas más que Mon El.- explicó.

-No voy a destruir un noviazgo. Si ella quiere estar con él no voy a intervenir.- aseguré.

-Ella no va a ser feliz con él. Sí, es un buen hombre y la quiere. Pero no creo que me ella lo ame. Desde que apareciste hace un mes y medio ella es otra. Es como si la verdadera Kara Zor El hubiese estado escondida todo este tiempo.- explicó Alex.

-Ella realmente parece segura de ser heterosexual y de amar a Mon El.- comenté. Era cierto que la ojiazul se preocupaba por mi más que por el resto. Y que sutilmente le había visto mirar mis pechos mientras conversabamos, pero ni siquiera ella era consciente de ello.

-En la mañana la encontré mirándote hablar con Susan. Me preguntó si a ti te gustaba ella. Su actitud hacía ti no es la de una simple amiga. Y si, es cierto que no es consciente de ello, pero alguien debería hacerla despertar. Con el tiempo terminaría casándose con un hombre al cual no ama.- me dijo Alex.

-¿Qué debo hacer? No pienso tentarla para que engañe a Mon El conmigo.- le advertí.

-No sería tan malo.- comentó Alex.

-¡Alex! Me sentiría horrible corrompiendo a Kara, ella es muy inocente. Además, puede ser que me quiera solo como amiga.- intenté convencerle y convencerme a mi misma en el transcurso.

-Oh por favor Luthor. Cada vez que cree que están solas se muerde los labios como si fueses el dulce que quiere probar.- se burló la pelirroja y yo me crucé de brazos. Por supuesto que la había visto morderse el labio inferior mientros conversabamos, pero prefería ignorarlo porque aceptar la atracción que ella proyectaba era complicado.

-Está bien, tu ganas, Alex. Hay un 75% de probabilidad de que Kara se sienta atraída por mi.- terminé por ceder.

-Yo diría un 85%- corrigió Alex.

-El punto es que es mi amiga. Desde que llegué aquí me ha tratado muy bien. Admiro su forma de apoyar a todos y su sonrisa de 1000 Newtons. Que se preocupe lo suficiente por mi como para traerme un capuchino todas las mañanas, porque sabe que a las 9:00 ya necesito tomarlo. No quiero destruir todo eso jugando a destruir su noviazgo.- expliqué.

-No puedes destruir lo que ya está destruido. ¿Por qué crees que Mon El te mira como si desease asesinarte? Apenas hablan o pasan tiempo juntos.- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestioné.

-Winn me contó. Es un amigo de Kara que trabaja con ella. Me llamó porque estaba preocupado luego de que Kara le contase que últimamente discute mucho con Mon El.- me explicó Alex y yo me limité a asentir.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- pregunté.

-Lograr que Kara sea consciente de lo que siente por ti.- respondió Alex deteniéndose delante de mi con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- cuestioné.

-No te ofendas pero Kara definitivamente tiene una fijación por tus chicas.- dijo Alex señalando mi pecho, inmediatamente me crucé de brazos sonrojada. No he sido la única en percatarse.

-Quizás si la tientas un poco...ya sabes. Además de que la he visto mirándote la boca como tonta cuando traes labial rojo: úsalo mas a menudo.- siguió hablando Alex.

-¿No crees que esto está mal? Estoy aquí para ayudar a derrocar Cadmus, no para tentar a la Superhéroe de National City.- comenté indecisa.

-Desde que Kara llegó siempre la he visto intentando esconder su tristeza. Llegó sola y desorientada. Lleva dos años intentando encontrar un lugar parecido a su casa. Tu apareciste y ella simplemente es otra. Es como si hubiese encontrado eso que buscaba. Ella merece ser feliz, incluso los súper merecen encontrar el amor. Si Mon El lograse que sus ojos brillasen como brillan contigo tendría todo mi apoyo.- me aseguró Danvers.

Recordé las palabras de la Kara de mis recuerdos y sonreí. Quizás te quiera como mi mamá quiere a papá. Ella parecía muy segura de sus sentimientos en ese momento. Sus ojos brillaban como brillan cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sonreí al imaginarla. Quizás yo no era una Luthor, pero en ciertas cosas me parecía a ellos: cuando me decidía por conseguir algo no habia nada que me impidiese conseguirlo.

Quizás te quiera como mi mamá quiere a papá.

No sé si terminaríamos juntas, pero necesitaba que Kara fuese consciente de sus sentimientos. Quería perderme en sus ojos todas las noches. Y recibir mil abrazos como el que me había dado hace algunos minutos. Quería escuchar su risa y tener la oportunidad de probar sus labios. Verle sonreír mientras míramos las estrellas desde lo alto de una torre o desde la ventana de un apartamento. Quería tener la oportunidad de ser feliz y hacerla feliz.

xxxx

-Lena.- la voz de Susan me sorprendió, me giré recibiendo un beso en la mejilla. La mujer de cabellos rubios plateados, labios carnosos y ojos caramelo me dedicó una sonrisa abrazando un conjunto de papeles cerca de su pecho.

-Hola.- saludé acomodando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. Habia pasado una semana desde el incidente con la máquina de diálisis y Jonn me había permitido volver a incorporarme de lleno en el equipo. Cada día siento que pertenezco mas a la DEO. Me tratan como si fuese parte de una familia.

-Me gusta el traje. ¿Estuviste de compras con Alex?- me preguntó Susan, sus ojos recorriendo mi figura como había hecho desde la primera vez que nos tropezamos.

-Si, estuvimos de compras ayer. Pero ya mañana estaré con el uniforme. - expliqué.

-No hay ninguna prisa para eso.- comentó ella lanzándome una guiñada. Sonreí, esta mujer realmente estaba decidida a ganarme.

-Me alegra que estes bien.- comentó ella luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-No estaba mal en un inicio, no sé porqué Jonn insistió en que no viniese durante una semana.- admití.

-Perdiste mucha sangre, creo que simplemente quería asegurarse de que estuvieras recuperada. Le preocupas.- comentó Susan.

-Bueno, Alex me revisó y estoy perfecta. - hablé con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo estoy viendo.- comentó volviendo a recorerme con la mirada, debo admitir que el traje negro me quedaba muy bien. Ajustado a mis curvas como si hubiese sido tejido sobre mi cuerpo y acabando justo sobre mis rodillas.

-Bueno, tengo que irme.- hablé señalando las escaleras. Susan asintió y justo cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con la mirada azul celeste de Kara Zor El.

La rubia estaba a mitad de escalera con su traje de Supergirl mirándo hacia mi. Parecía un poco perturbada. Sonreí y ella me regresó la sonrisa: pero no era la sonrisa que a mi me gustaba. Comencé a caminar hacia ella y de inmediato ella me imitó.

-Llevo tres días sin saber de ti.- le dije cuando estuvimos una delante de la otra.

-Si, hubo un accidente y estuve inconsciente dos días.- explicó ella.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?- pregunté un poco enojada.

-Mmm, no lo sé.- respondió acariciándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. Seguí la línea de sus ojos percatándome de que definitivamente estaba mirando mis pechos. Pequeña, Kara. Quizás no sea tan inocente después de todo.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestioné acercándome más, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas para acunar su rostro. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse. Estaba luchando por sacar su mirada de mis senos y era realmente divertido observarle.

-Sí, solo fue un encuentro con un extranjero que tenía kriptonita en su poder.- respondió ella, se veía realmente nerviosa.

Ella era más alta que yo así que tenía que ladear un poco hacía abajo el rostro para mirarme a los ojos. Pero su mirada, aunque intentaba estar enfocada en la mía, instintivamente seguía bajando. Quería no reírme ante su claro nerviosismo.

-Voy a enojarme mucho con Alex por no decirme nada. Yo también me preocupo por ti, Kara. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí cuando abriste los ojos.- susurré acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos sus mejillas.

-Estabas ahí, cuando abrí los ojos recordé que tendría la oportunidad de volver a verte y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.- respondió Kara, es tan adorable que ella piense que es normal la forma en que me mira y me habla. Como si las amigas se tratasen de esta manera. Aunque tampoco es que yo halla tenido muchas amigas, pero Alex no me trata ni me mira como Kara.

Sonreí sin saber que decir a sus palabras y ella se sonrojó un poco más. Decidí ser impulsiva y deposité un beso en su mejilla. Kara se sonrojó, pero una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Mi corazón latió acelerado: oh Lena, estás cayendo tan fuerte.

Pero no me asustaba enamorarme de Kara Zor El. Porque si existe alguien capaz de tomar mi corazón y cuidarlo esa persona es Supergirl. Seguramente no será un camino sencillo, pero quería vivir todas esas dificultades de la mano de la rubia.

-Gracias por ser como eres, Kara Zor-El.- susurré.

La rubia me dedicó una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Otra vez ese brillo estaba presente en su mirada y yo era feliz por ser la causante de su alegria. Ella había perdido seres queridos al igual que yo, había sufrido la soledad y el abandono. No había otra persona que pudiese entenderme mejor que ella.

Se escuchó la voz de Jonn anunciando alguna misión y Zor El miró hacia donde estaba él dando órdenes. Luego me miró de nuevo y yo asentí.

-Tengo que ir.- me dijo.

-Ten cuidado.- le pedí.

Y regresa a mi Kara...pensé, pero fui incapaz de verbalizarlo.

Continuará...


End file.
